Caminos cruzados
by SuppaStop
Summary: Se ha cambiado el destino del pozo y Kagome e Inuyasha aparecen en el Nuevo Mundo. ¿Quién les ha enviado allí y porqué? ¿Podrán volver a casa o acabaran navegando junto con los Sombrero de Paja?
1. Chapter 1

Viaje a otro mundo

**Disclaimer: los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda y los de Inuyasha a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

Inuyasha aterrizó en un suelo blando y arenoso. '¿Pero qué...?'. Instintivamente husmeó. No estaba en casa de Kagome. Al saltar al otro lado del pozo debería haber... llegado a "Tokyo".

Pero, ¡un momento! ¡Kagome había saltado antes que él!

- ¡Kagome! - se levantó y miró a su alrededor.

¡Allí! Un uniforme verde y blanco tendido en el suelo.

- ¡Kagome! - se acercó a ella de un salto.- ¡¿estás bien?!

La chica se levantó lentamente hasta ponerse de rodillas.

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿me has seguido a través del pozo? - entonces Kagome notó la cálida brisa del mar. - ¿Dónde estamos? - miró preocupada a Inuyasha. - ¡Deberíamos estar en el templo de mi casa!

- No sé lo que ha pasado, yo te seguí para entregarte esto, - le tendió el arco del monte Azusa y el carcaj. - Y caí aquí. No reconozco este lugar. ¿Puede que sea otro lugar de tu mundo?

- No lo sé... - Kagome se levantó para dar un vistazo al lugar donde se encontraban.

Había palmeras por todos los lados y entre ellas, a lo lejos se distinguían los destellos del mar. ¿Estaban en una isla del Caribe? Miró a Inuyasha.

Este estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas como de costumbre y tenía el ceño fruncido y mirando fijamente el suelo, concentrado.

- ¿Crees que ha sido cosa de Naraku? - dijo el chico sin mirarla.

- No creo que tuviese el poder para cambiar el destino del pozo. ¿Y para que? - Kagome tenía la mirada perdida. Este suceso la había dejado confusa y sin saber qué pensar.

- Oye, Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no vamos a investigar esta isla, a ver si hay alguien?

- No hay nadie. Si no ya lo hubiera olido. - dijo éste levantándose. Kagome al oír esto sus fuerzas desfallecieron. "Genial, estaban en una isla desierta. ¿Cómo iban a salir de aquí?" Tendrían que hacer señales de fuego a los barcos que pasaran. "¿Y si no pasara nadie?" se estremeció.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo el semi-demonio, notando el nerviosismo de Kagome.

- Nada, nada. - dijo ella intentando sonreír.

Avanzaban en una dirección al azar, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Pronto llegaron a la orilla.

- ¿Porque me ibas a traer el arco, Inuyasha?

- Mmm... Kaede me dijo que quizás lo necesitases contra el demonio "examen de acceso". - dijo el chico muy serio.

- Ya veo. - Kagome se rió por lo bajo. 'Aquí me podría ser de utilidad'.

Anduvieron por la orilla de la isla hasta que volvieron al mismo punto.

- Pues sí que es pequeña esta isla. - dijo Kagome contrariada y se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el sitio. - Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que pase alguien...

Inuyasha gruñó y entrecerró los ojos para mirar el horizonte.

- Podríamos construir una balsa... - dijo Inuyasha mirando hacia las palmeras.

Kagome movió la cabeza.

- Sí, pero ya está oscureciendo... Deberíamos preparar la cena y descansar. - dijo deseando que al despertar sólo fuera un sueño.

La chica abrió su mochila.

- Solo me queda un poco de ramen. ¡Inuyasha! Deja de refunfuñar y vete a por leña.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A la mañana siguiente y a unas pocas millas de allí...

- ¡Tierra a la vista! - gritó Zoro desde el nido del cuervo.

- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos al país de la carne! - dijo Luffy abalanzándose sobre el mascarón de proa.

- ¿Carne? ¿Pero no nos habían dicho que era una isla comercial? - dijo Usupp poniéndose la mano en la barbilla.

- Déjalo. No tiene remedio. - resopló Nami. - ¡Una isla comercial! ¡Ya era hora! ¿Vendrás conmigo a comprar, verdad, Robin?

- Sí, claro. - dijo ella amigablemente.

- ¡Y yo estaré allí para protegerlas, mis señoritaaas! - exclamó Sanji desde la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Yohohoho! ¡Pues a mí me parece que nos han engañado! - exclamó alegre el músico de abordo.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Nami arrebatándole el catalejo.

- Es una isla más bien pequeña. De hecho no hay más que palmeras.

- Vaya... - se lamentó la navegante.

- Parece que habrá que retrasar las compras. - dijo despreocupada Robin, hundiéndose de nuevo en la lectura.

- ¡Recoged las velas! - dijo Nami.

- ¡Ahora mismo! - exclamaron todos en cubierta.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha estaba recostado en una palmera mirando al horizonte cuando una figura apareció en él. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué era aquello? De un salto se levantó en busca de Kagome.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Ha aparecido un barco…!

- ¿Un barco? ¡Hay que hacer señales para que nos vean!

Kagome se puso a saltar y gritar en la playa, corriendo de un lado para otro; mientras Inuyasha la miraba un poquito avergonzado.

- ¡Inuyasha, ayúdame! - dijo molesta. - ¡Espera! ¡Préstame tu chaqueta**! Es de color rojo y se verá bien.

- ¿Qué? - Inuyasha reaccionó.- No me da la gana hacer estúpidas señales con mi chaqueta.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Serás...! ¡Osw...!

- ¡Espera, espera! - dijo Inuyasha alzando las manos para detener el terrible castigo de la chica. - ¡No hará falta! ¡Se está dirigiendo hacia aquí!

Ella se paró en seco.

- Ah, pues es verdad... Bueno, entonces no hará falta. - dijo sonriente aunque en el fondo se lamentaba haber perdido la oportunidad de bajarle los humos a Inuyasha.

Así que se sentaron en la playa a esperar. Kagome intentaba discernir el símbolo que llevaban en la vela más grande. "Un momento…" pensó, "¿barcos a vela? Eso es un poco extraño, tanto en mi época como en la de Inuyasha." Se extrañó, pero no le dio más importancia hasta que vio la calavera con dos tibias cruzadas.

- ¡Son piratas!

Un torrente de pensamientos confusos le pasaron a Kagome por la cabeza. "¿Estamos de verdad en mi mundo? ¿Habíamos viajado a la era de los piratas en el Caribe? ¿Qué significaba esto?".¡Ya lo pensaría más tarde! ¡Lo primero era esconderse!

- ¿Piratas? - dijo Inuyasha desconcertado pero al ver la expresión aterrorizada de la chica, desenvainó_ Tessaiga_.

- ¿¡Pero qué haces?! - gritó ella - ¡Nos van a ver!

- ¿Son peligrosos, verdad? Me encargaré de ellos. - dijo alzando su espada.

- ¡Espera...! ¡_Osuwari_!- y el chico cayó como un plomo.

- ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? - saltó furioso del hoyo que había dejado.

Kagome no le contestó y tirándole de la manga le arrastró hacia el palmeral. No paró de caminar hasta que llegó al punto opuesto de la isla. Se sentó en el suelo esperando que los visitantes se marcharan pronto.

"Si esta había sido la oportunidad para salir de esta isla, ¿Porque no la aprovechaba? Pero eran piratas... Les harían cosas horribles... Había oído que algunos despellejaban vivos a sus víctimas. ¡No iban a subirse a ese barco!

Otro problema era si habían hecho un salto al Caribe del siglo XVII. Pero el pozo sólo conducía a Japón, ¿o no?" Apartó esas preguntas de su mente y observó a Inuyasha. Este husmeaba y vigilaba constantemente a su alrededor. Al notar que ella le estaba mirando le espetó:

- Oye. ¿A qué vino eso? ¡Les podía haber derrotado!

- Seguramente serían más y también serían fuertes... Además, no ibas a usar _Tessaiga_ contra humanos, ¿no?

- ¡Bah! - dijo Inuyasha alejándose.

- ¡Y es mejor que no se enteren de que estamos aquí así que cállate!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Luffy saltó a la playa y empezó a correr.

- ¡Luffy! – le llamó el francotirador de la tripulación. - ¡Espérate!

- ¡Vamos a explorar la isla! – dijo Chopper entusiasmado.

- ¿Pero no íbamos a reanudar el rumbo enseguida? – preguntó Usopp a la navegante.

- Íbamos… -dijo ésta apretando los dientes y cerrando el puño. - ¡Y ahora este idiota se ha ido por ahí a…!

- Bueno, me voy a dar una vuelta… - dijo el peli-verde acercándose a la borda.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Nami, Chopper y Usopp se le tiraron encima para evitarlo.

El chico de goma saltaba de un lado para otro tarareando una canción cuando vio una chica de pelo negro agazapada detrás de una palmera.

- Ei, hola. ¡Yo soy Luffy! ¿Sabes dónde hay una tienda de carne por aquí?

Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda a Kagome cuando escuchó esa voz desconocida.

"¡Me han descubierto!"

Cogió el arco y las flechas instintivamente y se dió la vuelta. Entonces se percató de lo que había preguntado y miró al pirata de arriba a abajo. Parecía ser de la misma edad que ella. Sería el grumete. No parecía nada aterrador y esperaba sonriente la respuesta.

"¿Pero quién pensaría que hubiera una tienda allí?". Kagome pensó que a lo mejor era idiota y si le decía dónde estaba "la tienda" se alejaría de allí y no diría nada. ¡Pero tampoco se iba a dejar engañar por las apariencias!

- Pues verás hay una... - vio como la sonrisa del chico se agrandaba. Entonces llegó Inuyasha y se plantó entre ellos dos.

- ¡Kagome!¿Qué haces?¡Y tu aléjate de ella

"Las orejas", pensó la chica "¿Cómo reaccionaría a ellas?".

Al contrario de lo que la chica esperaba, el grumete, en vez de apartarse o moverse se quedó mirando a al personaje que había aparecido de repente. Entonces sus ojos se convirtieron en dos estrellas de emoción.

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron extrañados. Entonces el chico del sombreo de paja saltó hacia Inuyasha y le tiró de ambas orejas. Inuyasha aulló de dolor e intentó darle un zarpazo pero el pirata lo esquivó.

- ¡Pero qué haces, maldito!

- ¡Anda! ¡Si són de verdad!, que guay. ¿Cómo las has conseguido? ¡Yo también quiero unas!- dijo entusiasmado.

Kagome e Inuyasha casi se caen de la sorpresa. "¿Pero qué estaba diciendo?".

- ¿Tú qué crees? ¡Nací con ellas! - dijo Inuyasha dispuesto a atacar de nuevo.

- ¡Entonces está decidido!

- ¿El qué? - contestaron al unísono.

- ¡Seréis mis nakamas!

Esta vez sí que se cayeron de la sorpresa. Antes de que pudiesen replicar, el chico pirata cogió a Kagome por la camisa y salió corriendo.

- … ¡eh!

- ¡Os presentaré a los demás!

Fue arrastrando a Kagome hasta llegar a la playa e Inuyasha corría detrás hecho una furia.

- ¡¿Qué nakamas ni qué puñetas!?¡Suelta a Kagome! - "Cuando lo coja..."

- ¡Pero qué me sueltes! - decía Kagome. Alcanzó una flecha del carcaj y la empuñó para pinchar al pirata, al menos la soltaría. Pero entonces él paró bruscamente en el límite del palmeral y gritó a pleno pulmón:

- Eh, chicos; ¡tenemos nuevos nakamas!

Entonces vio a la pintoresca tripulación del sombrero de paja.

- ¿Qué le tenemos dicho de reclutar tripulación al primero que pase? - dijo Nami preparando un capón para Luffy.

- ¡Si es una señorita! -dijo Sanji haciendo una pirueta.

- Yohohoho... ¿Crees que me dejará ver … - Sanji le cortó la frase dándole una patada.

-¡No te va a enseñar nada!

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Esa era una tripulación pirata de verdad?

El rubio parecía más un caballero y no un sanguinario criminal. Después había dos mujeres con ellos. La pelirroja había cogido al chico que la había traído hasta allí y le había empezado a reñir como si fuera su madre. La morena nos observaba con atención.

- Kagome… - dijo Inuyasha sinsaber qué hacer.

- Parece que no son tan mala gente como yo imaginaba… - dijo riéndose de la cómica escena entre la chica y el pirata, Luffy.

- Pero… pero… ¡tiene orejas de perro! ¿A qué es guay? – se excusaba él.

- Kagome se volvió hacia su compañero de repente.

- ¡Podemos aprovechar y pedirles que nos lleven a otra isla habitada!

En respuesta, él no dijo nada, sólo frunció el ceño. Ella tenía razón pero todavía no les conocían bien

- Hola. - dijo la mujer de ojos azules acercándose la primera.

Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha se pusieron tensos. Parecía amable pero había algo en ella que... o puede que... ¿una presencia demoníaca? ¿Acaso sus sentidos les estaban engañando? Kagome sacució la cabeza. Ella era una humana normal, no era posible... Además, era una sensación muy leve.

- Yo soy Nico Robin. – sonrió misteriosamente.

- Yo me llamo Kagome y él es…

- Inuyasha. - dijo él secamente

La mujer asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo pero entonces vino la pelirroja, malhumorada.

- Hola, ¿sabéis cuánto tarda en cargarse el log-pose aquí? ¿O a qué otras islas apunta? Ah, y no os toméis en serio lo que diga el idiota de nuestro capitán... Siempre recluta a la gente como le parece…

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron totalmente desconcertados. "¿Qué? ¿Qué era eso del log-pose?"

Ella estaba pensando a toda velocidad en una excusa pero, ¡no se le ocurría nada! Además, no dejaban de mirarla fijamente, lo que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Al final, suspiró y dijo:

- La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando... No somos de aquí. - tuvo que admitir. La mujer morena, Robin, frunció el ceño, interesada.

- ¿De otra isla? - dijo la pelirroja.

- No, veréis...

- Llegamos aquí a través de un pozo. - cortó Inuyasha, yendo directo al grano.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron calladas. Nami estaba empezando a pensar que aquellos dos habían sufrido una insolación.

- Es como un pozo mágico, ¿vale? - intentó aclarar Kagome.

- ¡¿Hay un pozo mágico en esta isla?!¡Hala! - se oyó decir al chico del sombrero de paja.

- Conecta diferentes dimensiones...

- Ah. - dijo la pirata pelirroja incrédula.

Hasta ahora solo me ha servido para viajar al pasado pero ahora nos ha conducido a otro mundo. – dijo Kagome nerviosa, parecía que la estaban tomando por una loca.

- Vaya... Nunca había conocido a extraterrestres. - dijo Nico Robin abriendo los ojos.

A unos poco metros de allí;

- ¡¿Ha dicho extraterrestres?! – dijeron a la vez Usopp, Chopper y Brook alejándose.

- ¡He oído decir que se meten en tu mente mientras duermes y te roban las memorias! - dijo Usopp tomando el papel de narrador.

- ¡Qué miedo! - dijeron sus escuchantes.

- ¡Uau! Entonces es toda una belleza extraterrestre. - exclamó el rubio acercándose a toda velocidad. - Señorita... - empezó a decir.

Kagome se acordó de inmediato de Miroku e Inuyasha se interpuso entre los dos para proteger a Kagome de ese pervertido con corazones en los ojos. No fue necesario porque la pelirroja le envió a preparar un aperitivo. La aprendiz de _miko_ aprovechó la ocasión para pedirles que les llevaran a una isla habitada a lo que la pirata respondió que serían unos 100.000 berries. Por los dos.

- ¡Pero si no tenemos dinero! - se quejaron. No podían creerse lo aprovechada que eran algunos.

- Es una pena... ¡Pero tampoco os podríamos dejar tirados aquí! - suspiró Nami desilusionada.

Kagome no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

- Kagome... - le llamó Inuyasha.

- ¿Entonces se quedan, no? ¿Nami? - dijo Luffy. - ¡Yuju! ¡Otros dos nakamas más!

- Pero que no vamos a unirnos a tu tripulación. - le recordó la chica.

- Entonces, ¿vosotros dos sois…?

- Yo me llamo Higurashi Kagome.

- Yo soy Inuyasha. – dijo éste con el ceño fruncido. Hacía rato que le rondaba una idea por la cabeza, pero no encontraba el momento para decírselo a Kagome.

- Bien, yo soy Nami. Venid, os presentaré al resto de la tripulación.

Pero Inuyasha cogió la muñeca de Kagome para que se quedara con él. Nami se giró extrañada.

- Tenemos que hablar un momento. – dijo él casi gruñendo. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se alejó dejándolos solos. Si que era raro ese chico, ¿y las orejas…? ¿Serían de perro?

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Kagome extrañada.

- Tú también lo has sentido, ¿verdad? La presencia demoníaca… - dijo él echando ojeadas a la chica morena.

- Si. Pero… - empezó a decir, Inuyasha la interrumpió.

- Esta gente tiene algo que me molesta. No son medio demonios porque sino su esencia sería más fuerte… - dijo casi hablando para sí que para su compañera.

- No tiene sentido, tienes razón. ¿Habrá hecho esa chica algún pacto demoníaco? – dijo Kagome diciendo lo que primero le vino a la cabeza.

- Pero qué dices…

Nami había estado observándolos. Estaban cuchicheando no sé qué, cómo si el chico no se fiara de ellos. ¡Encima que les iban a ayudar…!

- ¿Puedes escuchar lo que están diciendo Robin? – le dijo a la arqueóloga.

- Sí, claro. – y ella hizo ademán de utilizar su fruto del diablo pero justamente en ese momento, la pareja dejó de hablar y se dirigieron hacia ellas.

La chica mostraba una expresión amable en su cara, en cambio, el orejudo, husmeaba y no paraba de mirarlas de arriba abajo.

- Veamos… ése es Sanji, el cocinero. – dijo señalando al rubio que se parecía a Miroku. Éste vino a toda velocidad y paró haciendo una reverencia enfrente de las tres chicas.

- Señoritas… Aquí está el aperitivo…

- Gracias, Sanji-kun. – agradeció Robin

- Sanji, ella es Kagome.

- ¡Encantado de conocerla, Kagome-chan! ¡Si necesita algo, no dude en pedírmelo!

Kagome soltaba risitas por lo bajo. ¡Este hombre es todo un caso!

- Y éste es Inuyasha.

- Ah, hola. – dijo ahora el cocinero casi ignorándole. Inuyasha intentó coger un pastel pero Sanji movió la bandeja. - ¡Esto es sólo para señoritas! ¡Nami-swan, todavía no has cogido una!

- Me recuerda a Miroku… - dijo Kagome entre risas. – ¡Aunque son totalmente diferentes…! - Inuyasha lamentaba lo del pastel, parecían deliciosos.

Ella se lamentó que Miroku no fuera tan atento cómo Sanji, así Sango sería más feliz. Kagome se entristeció por sus compañeros porque no sabía cuándo los volvería a ver. Normalmente tardaba unos dos o tres días en volver a la Edad Media.

- Esos tres idiotas de allí son Usopp, el de la nariz larga, Chopper el médico de abordo y Brook, el músico. – Continuó Nami señalando a tres personas que se estaban escondiendo detrás de una palmera. Uno de ellos, según vio Kagome, llevaba una careta de esqueleto.

Luffy se acercó corriendo con otros dos tripulantes. Un… ¿robot? También le acompañaba un espadachín de pelo verde y tres espadas. Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Qué clase de mundo era ese? Piratas, robots, personas-demonio…

- ¡Eh! ¡Extraterrestres! – les llamó Luffy.

- ¡No nos llames así! – gritaron los dos.

- ¿Veis? ¡Esos son nuestros nuevos nakamas! – les decía a sus dos compañeros que miraban a Kagome e Inuyasha con desconfianza.

- ¡Pero que no nos vamos a quedar contigo! – le contestaron ellos.

- Esta es... – empezó Luffy cogiendo a Kagome de la mano para acercarla. En cuanto la tocó, sintió el mismo efecto que si tocara _kairouseki. _- …uuhh… estoy perdiendo fuerzas… - y se derribó en el suelo como si fuera gelatina.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Kagome asustada. "¡Pero si no le he hecho nada!" Las personas a su alrededor reaccionaron de manera muy distinta.

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho, maldita?! – el espadachín se puso en guardia y hizo ademán de sacar una espada. - ¿Ves lo que te pasa por enrolar a gente desconocida? – le gritó a Luffy.

A lo que Inuyasha reaccionó enfrentándose a él, también sujetando Tessaiga a punto de desenvainarla. La chica morena dio un paso atrás y puso sus manos sobre el pecho, muy atenta.

Nami sólo frunció el ceño preocupada. El espadachín y Inuyasha saltarían uno al cuello del otro en cualquier momento y Kagome tenía una cara de confusión de no saber qué estaba pasando.

- ¿Pero qué les pasa? – dijo Usopp desde lejos haciendo visera con las manos.

- ¡Los extraterrestres han atacado a Luffy! – se puso a gritar histérico Chopper dando vueltas en círculo.

- ¡Esperaos un momento! – dijo la chica pelirroja cogiendo a Zoro de una oreja y a Inuyasha de otra. Al espadachín, además, le propinó una colleja que lo tiró al suelo.

- ¡Me parece que esto tiene una solución mucho más pacífica!

- Mira quién fue a hablar… - dijo Zoro, frotándose la cabeza. – Bruja…

- ¡Cállate! – le espetó Nami.

- ¡Yo no le he hecho nada! – dijo Kagome en su defensa.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Sanji se acercaba preocupado.

- A ver… - Nami cogió a Kagome de la mano y le miró las muñecas…

- ¡Eh! – saltó Inuyasha molesto.

- Mmm… no pareces llevar _kairouseki_…

- ¿El qué? - se preguntaron Kagome e Inuyasha a la vez.

- ¡Vamos a hacer una prueba! – dijo la navegante ignorando su pregunta. – Robin, ¿podrías tocarla a ver si a ti también te afecta?

Ella asintió y le dio la mano a la chica en uniforme. Notó, en efecto, que desfallecía, como si hubiera tocado esa roca del mar, y retiró la mano cómo si se hubiera dado un calambre.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué…? – preguntaba Kagome mirando a su alrededor.

El espadachín se había alejado de allí, desinteresado, e Inuyasha estaba más tranquilo. Brook, Usopp y Chopper se acercaban progresivamente a dónde estaban los demás.

-A lo mejor es una usuaria que puede anular los efectos de otros usuarios. – dijo Franky con la mano en la barbilla.

- ¿Hay una fruta así? No tiene sentido. – comentó Sanji.

- ¿Los extraterrestres también tienen frutas del diablo? ¡Qué interesante! – dijo Luffy que los observaba a todos sentado en el suelo.

- ¡Ei! ¡¿Alguien me puede explicar qué es eso de las frutas del diablo, usuarios y lo que ha pasado?! – dijo Kagome enfadada.

- Eso. – remarcó Inuyasha.

- Primero deberías explicarnos tú cómo has hecho eso. – le dijo el cyborg.

- ¡Pero si no lo sé! ¡Sólo me ha tocado!

Nami suspiró cansinamente y tomando la iniciativa, les contó a los dos recién llegados qué era eso de las frutas del diablo. Kagome miró alerta a Inuyasha, recordando lo que había dicho él sobre las "presencias demoníacas".

- Entonces, ¿Luffy, Robin y el de allí…? – dijo señalando al músico con afro. - ¿…tenéis esos poderes por las frutas que os comisteis?

- Exacto. Y el mar, o esa roca, los debilita.

Todo esto era demasiado extraño, aunque Kagome ya había visto cosas que superaban cualquier leyenda. Recordó que estaba en un mundo diferente y que allí, los "raros" eran ellos.

- ¿Y bien? - le instó el peli-azul a explicarse.

- Bueno, pues yo, digamos que soy aprendiz de _miko. _Me dedico a recoger fragmentos de una esfera…

Y así los tuvo entretenidos un rato, durante el cual, los tres que se habían estado escondiendo acudieron a escuchar la historia.

- ¡Guau! ¡Tenemos a una _miko_ y a un demonio en la tripulación! – dijo Luffy, que era lo único que había pillado de la conversación.

- Podría ser que tus poderes de purificación nos afectaran por tener relación con "el demonio". – dijo Robin.

- Sí, tiene que ser eso… - dijo suspirando cansada.

- ¿Entonces nos vais a llevar a otra isla o no? – intervino Inuyasha rudamente.

- Sí, claro. – les sonrió Nami. – Vamos al barco, os lo enseñaré.

- ¡Es el mejor barco que surca por el Nuevo Mundo! El súper Thousand Sunny! – dijo Franky.

- En mi mundo ya no hay barcos cómo ese. – dijo Kagome sonriente ante el entusiasmo del cyborg.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

- Los barcos van a motor y son de acero…

Franky y Kagome fueron charlando animadamente de los avances técnicos de su mundo. Inuyasha respondía con gruñidos a las preguntas de Brook y Usopp.

- Si tienes orejas de perro, ¿tienes cola también?

- Grrr…

- Lo que si tiene es malas pulgas… - cuchicheó el narizotas a Brook.

- ¡¿Me queréis dejar en paz de una vez?! – ladró él.

- ¡Yohohoho! ¡Tienes razón Usopp-san!

- ¡Callaos de una vez! – dijo Inuyasha corriendo detrás de ellos.

- ¡Uaaahh! ¡Corre Brook, nos persigue un demonio con malas pulgas!- decía Usopp chinchando todavía más a Inuyasha.

Estuvieron dando vueltas a la playa hasta que Usopp se topó con Zoro y se guareció detrás de él.

- ¡Zoro! ¡Protégenos!

Él se limitó a mirar de arriba abajo a Inuyasha y prestando especial atención a su espada, se desentendió echándole una mirada hostil. Entonces Sanji los llamó a todos para que fueran a comer. Eso alegró a Inuyasha. Quería probar la comida de ese lugar, aunque si de él dependiera comería siempre la comida enlatada de Kagome.

- ¡Bien! ¡Escuchádme todos! – dijo la navegante levantándose de su asiento.

- ¡Luffy! ¡Marimo! ¡Ha dicho que os calléis! – espetó Sanji. Nami fulminó con la mirada a los tres.

Resulta que esta isla es en realidad un atolón de la isla principal que se encuentra mucho más al este. – dijo levantando la muñeca dónde llevaba el log-pose. – Así que después de comer saldremos de inmediato a la isla comercial. ¡Ya os podéis dar prisa en acabar de comer que quiero llegar ya!

- Pero Nami… - se quejó Usopp. Nami levantó el puño mirándole fijamente. - ¡Ya he acabado! – dijo el francotirador marchándose a toda prisa de allí.

- ¡Qué rápido! – exclamaron asustados Brook y Chopper.

Kagome e Inuyasha no dejaban de sorprenderse con esta tripulación. Aunque el chico del sombrero de paja era el capitán, la que mandaba allí era Nami. "¡Cómo debía ser!" Pensó Kagome.

- ¿Hace falta que ayudemos en algo? – dijo ella. Inuyasha la miró alertado. ¡Él quería echarse una siesta!

- No, no hace falta. – Nami sonrió amable.

Inuyasha suspiró aliviado y salió de la cocina, cómo también hizo Kagome.

- ¡Kagome-chan! ¡Tú puedes tardar lo que quieras! – le recordó Sanji.

Al salir a cubierta se encontró a su compañero apoyado en la barandilla y fue hacia él para sentarse a su lado. Observaron cómo se alejaban de lo primero que habían conocido de ese mundo, el pequeño atolón de arena.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Es mi primer fanfic así que agradeceria mucho que dejarais vuestra opinión para mejorar. ¡ Gracias!**


	2. Conociendo a los Sombrero de paja y

2º capítulo: Conociendo a los Sombrero de Paja y… ¡Aparece Shippo!

Un día antes;

- ¿¡Eeeh!? – exclamó Shippo al despertar. - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Kaede? ¿Sango? ¡Miroku!

Se levantó y desde dónde estaba observó a su alrededor. No conocía ese lugar. ¿Se habría alejado mucho del pueblo? Intentó recordar qué estaba haciendo antes de caerse dormido. ¡Ah, sí!¡El pozo! Había intentado cruzar el pozo. ¡Entonces estaría en el mundo de Kagome!

- ¡Kagome! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Kagome! – se subió a una palmera para situarse mejor. Pudo ver que estaba en una isla. Pero al no encontrar ningún rastro de ella se desanimó y se dejó caer por el tronco hasta la base.

- ¡Debería haber hecho caso a Miroku y a Kaede! – se lamentó.- Siempre me habían dicho que no saltase dentro del pozo y que sólo Kagome e Inuyasha podían cruzar… ¿Ahora qué hago? - suspiró desesperanzado. – Bueno, no voy a quedarme sentado aquí así que me voy a dar una vuelta.

Dicho y hecho, el pequeño demonio zorro se puso en marcha. Se dirigió a la orilla y se metió con cuidado para refrescarse.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué buena está! – y avanzó un poco más. Pero no sabía que …

- ¡Aiiii! ¡Algo me ha picado! – y salió corriendo del agua. Vió cómo unos peces saltaban fuera del agua.

Malhumorado decidió no meterse más en el agua y se metió en el bosque. Nada más entrar algo le cayó encima.

- ¡No veo, no veo! – se tambaleó por todos lados intentando quitarse esa cosa de la cabeza. Era pesada y resbaladiza. Oyó un crujir bajo sus pies, pero cómo no veia nada no le dio importancia.

Al final pudo deshacerse de esa cosa, tirándola a un lado.

- ¡Era una serpiente! – y se alejó corriendo del lugar. Paró a recuperar el aliento.

Vió por el rabillo del ojo que algo se le acercaba. Eran unas aves blancas, parecidas a unas garzas, pero más grandes.

- ¡Hola! – saludó amablemente Shippo. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que ellas no eran tan amables.

- ¿Por qué me mirais así? – graznaron muy furiosas y saltaron hacia él - ¿¡Qué os he hecho yo!? – exclamó el zorro histérico esquivando su ataque y saliendo disparado de allí.

Después de dar varias vueltas y varios picotazos en la cabeza las garzas lo dejaron estar.

- Qué mala suerte. No veía nada con la serpiente encima y les he pisado el nido. – murmuraba Shippo mientras se frotaba un enorme chichón. – Nada de entrar al bosque, nada de meterse en el agua. ¡Voy a sentarme en la playa!

Así que se sentó en la arena a mirar el sol que ya se estaba poniendo. "¿Cómo saldré de aquí? ¿Es este el mundo de Kagome? No lo parece. Inuyasha siempre cuenta cosas muy raras sobre coches y demonios en los que se monta la gente." Pensaba Shippo.

De repente, la arena debajo de él empezó a temblar y Shippo sintió que se elevaba y se movia. Al mirar hacia abajo, se encontró que estaba montando un enorme cangrejo.

- ¿¡Y ahora qué más!? – gritó Shippo enfadado. – ¡Eh, tu! – tocó su caparazón. – ¡Déjame en tierra!

El cangrejo giró sus ojos hacia él y con una pinza lo agarró de la cola.

- ¡Ai, ai, ai!¡Suéltame! – gritaba intentando escabullirse.

El animal, en vez de hacer eso, se lo aproximó a la boca.

- ¡No me comas! – gritaba Shippo aterrorizado pegándole puñetazos a las pinzas. - ¡magia de Zorro! ¡Peonza gigante! – metió la mano en su chaleco y sacando el juguete, lo tiró sobre el cangrejo que se desmoronó mareado.

- ¡Te está bien empleado! – y Shippo se deshizo de su captura y se alejó de allí. Un gruñido proveniente de sus tripas le sorprendió. - ¡Qué hambre! – y echó la mirada atrás hacia el marico con la boca hecha agua.

Shippo se había construido un pequeño refugio y delante de él, había hecho una hoguera dónde se cocía el cangrejo.

- ¡Qué bueno que está! ¡Por lo menos podré dormir con la barriga llena! - decía relamiendo una pata. – Bueno, guardaré un poco para mañana. ¡Y ahora a dormir!

Nada más decir eso, una sonata de ranas, garzas y otros animales de la isla empezó a sonar. Shippo se tapó las orejas. "No voy a poder dormir así".

- ¡Calláos! – gritó. Los animales dejaron de cantar por un momento pero enseguida volvieron a las andadas.

El demonio zorro se acurrucó cómo pudo, con las manos en la cabeza, para dormir.

- ¡Está decidido! ¡Mañana me hago una balsa y me voy!

Esa misma noche…

-¡Mi señor! ¡No lo hemos encontrado! – dijo una voz muy aguda, resoplando.

- ¡No ha podido desaparecer! – exclamó furiosos un hombre encapuchado.

- ¿Y si ha hecho una balsa?

- Hubiera algunos troncos cortados.

- Se habrá subido a dormir a una palmera…

Conversaron varias voces. De repente, el hombre encapuchado les interrumpió.

- ¿¡Qué hacéis charlando?!¡Quiero que me reviseis cada centímetro de esta isla!

- ¡Sí, si! – contestaron a coro las figuras, dispersándose.

- Vaya trabajito… - murmuró para sí. – Pero pagan bien…

Al cabo de un rato, apareció una figura pequeña que tiró del abrigo del hombre.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Señor,señor! ¡He tenido una idea!

- Dime. – dijo con voz cansina.

- ¡Nos hemos equivocado de isla! ¡Sí, si! Si lo mira usted bien, hay muchas y nos hemos podido… - el hombre lo cayó con un capón.

- ¡Haberlo dicho antes!

- Ai, ai, es que se me acaba de ocurrir.

El señor sacó un silbato y sopló. Al momento aparecieron todas las figuras y se metieron dentro del gran saco que llevaba.

- Vaya trabajito… - iba diciendo mientras se metía en su barca.

Inuyasha y Kagome ya se habian acostumbrado a las locuras de la tripulación con la que iban pero despertarse al sonido del violín justo al despuntar el sol era demasiado.

- Hoy se supone que llegaríamos a la isla. – dijo Nami echando un vistazo al horizonte antes de entrar a la cocina.

- ¡Buenos días, Robin-swan, Nami-chan y Kagome-chan! – les recibió el cocinero.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! –dijo Usopp que venía bailando al son de Brook.

- ¡No molestes a las señoritas! – le riñó Sanji mientras servía un plato elaboradísimo de bizcocho y mermelada.

Kagome se encontraba muy a gusto entre ellos. Eran como una familia, todos con su pequeño pero importante rol. Miró a Inuyasha. Estaba malencarado, medio dormido y gruñón. "¡Bah! ¡Nunca cambiará!" pensó ella. Hoy se dedicaría a investigar el barco y conocer un poco mejor a los piratas. Después de desayunar, fue a ver al médico que estaba en su laboratorio.

- Dime, Chopper,¿tu te encargas de curar a tus nakamas, verdad? – el reno asintió halagado.

- ¿Me podrías enseñar un poco? Yo estoy aprendiendo a usar las plantas medicinales en la época de Inuyasha y ya que eres tan buen médico…

- ¡Eeeh! ¡Aunque me digas eso no vas a conseguir hacerme feliz, cabrona! – dijo Chopper haciendo su usual baile.

Inuyasha oyó las risas de Kagome y Chopper, ¿por qué ella no podía pasarselo tan bien cuándo estaban ellos juntos? Su risa era melodiosa y dulce.

Se imaginó que Kagome se unía definitivamente a la banda de piratas. "¡Al ataque!" diría ella con un sable en una mano. Que va, que va… Ambos iban a volver a su mundo y derrotar a Naraku. Estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera estar haciendo ese tipo.

- ¡Eh! – le llamó Franky. - ¡Pásame esa caja! – Inuyasha despertó de sus reflexiones e hizo lo que le decía, sentándose al lado del cyborg para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Tú también sabes de esos "coches"de los que habla Kags?

- Mmm…¿Te refieres a esos demonios ruidosos y apestosos? – dijo él distraído.

- Sí, supongo. –dijo Franky sonriendo.

Después de estar un rato sentado sin decir nada, Inuyasha preguntó lo que le había estado rondando por la cabeza.

- Entonces, ¿aquí no hay más demonios?

- Bueno si contamos a los que se han comido las frutas…

- A parte de esos.

- Mmm… - Franky se paró a pensar. – Que yo sepa no. Pero el Nuevo Mundo es sorprendente. A lo mejor nos encontramos a alguno. – se rió. – Ya llevamos uno contándote a ti.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Se levantó y fue a la cocina, dónde el cocinero le echó de allí de mala manera. Por lo visto, Sanji ya lo había clasificado cómo "peligroso" para la nevera.

- ¡Eh! ¡Orejas de perro! – le llamó una voz entusiasta.

Él se volvió mosqueado. "¡Cuántas veces le he dicho que no me llamó así!"

- ¡Ven a pescar con nosotros! – le decía Luffy en compañía de Usopp.

"Bueno, tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer" Y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Kagome, por otra parte había acabado la clase con Chopper y se dedicó a explorar el barco. Subió al nido del cuervo dónde estaba Zoro entrenando. Lo vio levantar pesas más grandes que él y lo hacía cómo si nada. De repente paró y se giró la cabeza hacía dónde estaba ella. Kagome, antes de que la viera, se escabulló y salió. Le parecía que no les tenía mucho aprecio, sobretodo por lo que había pasado con su capitán. ¡Pero es que la ponía de los nervios, siempre tan enfadado y serio!

Pasó también por la biblioteca, dónde estaba Robin leyendo.

- ¿Explorando?- le preguntó sin levantar la vista del libro.

- Si… -dijo tímidamente. La mujer, aparte de por la presencia demoníaca era también muy seria; parecía saberlo todo con sus ojos grandes y azules e imponía respeto.

- Kagome, ¿podrías contarme más cosas de tu mundo, por favor? – dijo de repente dejando el libro a su lado.

- Sí, claro. – y fue a sentarse a su lado. - ¿Por dónde empiezo? Yo vivo en un país llamado Japón…

Así fue cómo Kagome descubrió que Robin era una mujer muy culta e instruída, de hecho era arqueóloga. Le interesaba especialmente la historia de su país y la chica lo tuvo difícil para recordar lo que había dado en clase. Además había faltado mucho al instituto. También supo un poco más de la tripulación. ¡La cabeza de Luffy ascendía a 400.000.000 berries! (Aunque no tenía ni idea de cuánto era eso en yenes, era algo desorbitado). Se enteró a grandes rasgos de los principales eventos como la guerra de Marineford, o del sistema de gobierno del momento.

- ¡Es horrible! – exclamó ella cuandó escuchó lo que había pasado en Sabaody con la venta de esclavos.

- Lo peor es que el gobierno lo oculta porque es el pasatiempo de los _Tenrubytos._- se lamentó Robin.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo Luffy! – dijo alzando el puño, Kagome.

- Si supieras cuántos problemas nos trajo… - Robin recordó entonces la separación que les aconteció seguidamente.

- Bueno, Robin, continúo con la visita al Sunny…

- Gracias por la historia…

- ¡Gracias a ti! –se despidió ella.

En la cocina Sanji la recibió con corazones en los ojos

- ¡Kagome-chan!

- Hola Sanji.

- ¿Quiere algo para picar, Kagome-chan?

- No, gracias. – ella se sentó enun taburete al lado de la barra de la cocina. - ¿Te molesto si me quedo aquí?

- ¡Para nada! ¡las señoritas siempre son bienvenidas en la cocina!

Kagome estuvo un rato sin decir nada, observando al cocinero canturrear mientras trabajaba.

- Antes de ser pirata… ¿Qué hacias?

- Yo trabajaba en el restaurante mierdoso del Baratie. Entonces vino Luffy… - echó una bocanada de humo de la boca. – Y digamos que casi me obliga a ser su cocinero de abordo.

Kagome se rió con ganas. "¡Como había hecho con nosotros!".

- Kagome-chan es tan guapa cuándo sonrie… - dijo él bailando.

- ¿Es que siempre recluta a la gente igual?

- Suele, sí. Menos con Robin-chwan que se reclutó ella sola. – Sanji tenía la mirada perdida. Bueno, los corazones le nublaban la vista.

- ¿Quién fue el primero? – dijo ella por curiosidad. Sanji hizo una mueca.

- El marimo…

"¿El marimo?" Ella no recordaba haber conocido a ningún "marimo". "Espera, ese no podría ser…¿Zoro?". Kagome se volvió a reír. ¡Parecía que el cocinero y el espadachín se llevaban mal!

Inuyasha, que pasaba casualmente por allí, se asomó a a la cocina. Kagome estaba hablando con ese pervertido y se sintió molesto. Entró y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Tu que haces aquí? – se enfadó Sanji. - No te voy a dar nada entre horas, ¿entendido? Quédate ahí y no molestes. – se volvió hacia la _miko._ - ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí, bueno, después se unió Usopp, Nami-chan, yo el cuarto, después Robin-chwan, Franky y por último Brook. ¿Vosotros también teneis nakamas en vuestro mundo?

- Sí. Está Shippo, Sango…

- ¿Sango-chan? – dijo Sanji ennubilado, imaginándose a esa Sango. Inuyasha gruñó. " Ese cocinero no tiene remedio".

- …Y Miroku. – concluyó Kagome. – Bueno, y Miyoga y Kaede también se pueden contar.

- ¿Kaede-chan? – otra vez, Sanji se dejo llevar por la imaginación. Kagome e Inuyasha al ver su cara se echaron a reír..

- ¡Kaede es demasiado mayor para ti! – dijo sarcástico Inuyasha. Eso bajó a Sanji de las nubes y le hizo recordar a Kokoro. Su cara se ensombreció. Inuyasha sonreía burlonamente y Kagome no podía parar de reír.

- Los echo de menos… - dijo ella entristeciendose de repente. - ¡y todavía no sabemos cómo volver a casa! – la chica suspiró desesperanzada.

- No se preocupe, Kagome-chan. ¡Seguro que todo se arreglará! – la animó el cocinero.

Inuyasha, aprovechando el despiste de este, alargó la mano para alcanzar lo que fuera que estaba cocinando Sanji.

- ¡Eh! - Sanji le puso el zapato encima antes de que pudiera coger nada. - ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar la comida!

- ¡Au!

El semidemonio retiró la mano de debajo y se la frotó. Parecía que se estuviera hinchando. ¡El cocinero tenía mucha fuerza en las piernas!

- ¡Vale, vale! ¡ Lo he pillado! – dijo Inuyasha alejándose de la cacerola y saliendo de la cocina.

El semi-demonio ya se había acomodado en el asiento del mastil. Con los ojos cerrados, escuchaba distraído lo que ocurria a su alrededor. Todos corrían de un lado a otro, haciendo sus tareas.

De repente sintió una preséncia hostil y abrió los ojos. Era el espadachín que le observaba atentamente.

Esa espada tiene muy mal aspecto. ¿Seguro que no se parte en dos al luchar? –dijo despectivo señalando con un gesto la katana de Inuyasha.

- "Eso" – musitó él, molesto. –Es Tessaiga, Colmillo de Hierro. Y no es una espada normal. Normalmente tiene este aspecto deshecho pero cuando la necesito para luchar es un gran arma.

- ¿Qué te parece entrenar juntos para demostrarlo?

- Solo la puedo utilizar cuando tengo alguien a quien proteger.

Zoro frunció el ceño, ocultando su sorpresa. "Para proteger a alguien…" Luego sonrió, pensando que tan poco eran tan diferentes. Él había estado entrenando muy duro dos años para poder ser capaz de proteger a sus nakamas. Quizás este Inuyasha no era tan idiota como pensó en un principio. Empezó a tenerlo más en consideración.

- Es una buena razón para luchar… - murmuró Zoro más para sí que para Inuyasha.

El espadachín se dirigió pensativo al nido del cuervo, mientras el demonio-perro se endormiscaba de nuevo. "Debe ser un oponente formidable" pensaban ambos.

- ¿Qué hacéis? – dijo la aprendiz de miko acercándose a Usopp, Luffy e Inuyasha.

- ¡Están admirando mi inigualable destreza en la puntería! – exclamó Usopp triunfante. Inuyasha le miraba aburrido pero Luffy estaba totalmente entusiasmado. Ante la mirada incrédula de Kagome, el francotirador continuó: - ¡Y con razón ya que soy el mejor tirador de estos mares! – acabó riéndose desmesuradamente.

- Con que sí, ¿eh? – dijo Kagome burlonamente.

- ¿Eh? – Usopp se sorprendió al ver su expresión. - ¡¿Osais dudar demispalabras?! – reaccionó hablando con voz grave.

- ¡Vamos a hacer la prueba! – Kagome se fue corriendo a por su carcaj y flechas.

Al rato volvió con ellas y establecieron una diana. En el nido del cuervo.

- ¡Muy bien! – dijo Usopp, sacando una de sus Pop green y el tirachinas.

Kagome le miraba sorprendida. ¿Un pirata que utilizaba un juguete como arma?

- ¡Jajajajá! Parece que le has echado el ojo a mi kabuto. ¡Combinado con las Pop green es un arma inparable! – Usopp estaba en su salsa, tomado el papel de narrador-locutor de radio.

- ¡Deja de hablar y demuéstralo! – le chinchó la chica.

Sanji se asomó desde la barandilla y Franky dejó lo que estaba haciendo para observar. Brook también se acercó.

- ¡Tú primera!

- ¡Bien! – Kagome tensó el arco, cerró un ojo para apuntar y soltó la flecha. "¡Vamos, acierta!". La flecha se clavó en la diana limpiamente, a unos centímetros del centro.

- ¡Veo que no lo haces nada mal! ¡Mi turno!

Usopp disparó una de sus Pop Green, haciendo crecer una estaca de bambú en el centro de la diana.

- ¡Las tuyas son más grandes y ocupan más sitio en la diana! Eso no vale. – se quejó Kagome.

- ¡Aaah! No hemos acordado nada antes… - dijo Usopp canturreando.

- ¡Ahora verás! – Kagome disparó y la flecha se clavó en la base del bambú. -¡já! Eso se puede considerar un empate.

- ¡Toma esto! – Usopp tensó el tirachinas y disparó. Pero justamente una ráfaga de viento abrió una ventana del nido del cuervo y la Pop Green se metió dentro, explotando en una nube violeta.

- ¡Shishsihsishishshi! – Luffy se empezó a reír.

- Usopp-san, ¿qué Pop green has tirado? – preguntó Brook acercándose por detrás.

- Uh… Rafflesia, creo… - miró a Brook, después a Robin que se había parado a mirar. - ¡¿No me digais que Zoro estaba ahí dentro?! – dijo aterrorizado.

Justo en ese momente algo verde aterrizó frente a Usopp. Algo que tenía una mirada que te helaba la sangre.

- ¿Usopp? – dijo Zoro malévolamente.

- ¡Iiiiiihhh! – gritó el tirador levantando los brazos. - ¡Socorro! – Usopp salió disparado y Zoro detrás de él.

- ¡Pero si no te voy a hacer nada! – decía el marimo sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

- ¡Shishishishishishi! – se reía Luffy. - ¡Corre Usopp que te pilla!

Kagome se lo estaba pasando en grande y Inuyasha parecía más entusiasmado. Zoro y Usopp daban vueltas entorno al pasillo que rodeaba la cocina. Sanji paró a Usopp poniendole el pie en la cara.

- ¿Quereis parar de hacer el idiota? – les dijo el cocinero. Usopp se arrastró dentro de la cocina para esconderse y Zoro lo siguió. - ¡Eh! ¡A comer! – les llamó a los demás.

- ¡Yujú! ¡Comida! – Luffy se catapultó directamente a la cocina.

Al entrar Kagome vió que Usopp tenía unos cuantos chichones, dientes de menos y un ojo de color morado. Zoro estaba recostado en una silla con los ojos cerrados, tan tranquilo.

- Hola chicoz. ¿habeiz probdado los bollios rellienos? Eztan muy buenoz. – dijo Usopp trantando de sonreír.

- ¡Aah! ¡Pero Usopp! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! – exclamó el médico en cuanto lo vió. Saltó sobre él para cubrirlo de tiritas.

- ¡Ha zido Zoro!

- ¡Zoro! – dijo Chopper moviendo las pezuñas enfadado enfrente del espadachín. - ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

- ¡Vale, vale! – dijo este.

La navegante fue la última en acudir y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla.

- ¡Estamos muy cerca de la isla Bazar! – dijo con júbilo.

- ¿Eso qué es? - preguntó Luffy zampándose unos seis bollos a la vez. Nami suspiró cansada.

- ¡Es la isla de centros comerciales de la que nos hablaron en la isla anterior! ¡Muy conocida por sus telas y espécias! Calculo que llegaremos en tres horas. De hecho ya se veía por el horizonte cuando entré en la cocina.

- ¿¡A ver!? – Luffy y Chopper se abalanzaron fuera de la cocina.

El resto de tripulantes pudieron gozar deunos momentos de tranquilidad antes de que volviera el terremoto de Luffy.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Ya se ve la isla! – dijo Chopper entusiasmado.

- Allí os dejaremos a vosotros, ¿vale? – les recordó Nami a Inuyasha y Kagome.

Ambos asintieron. Que remedio, no iban a quedarse a navegar con ellos hasta el fin de sus días…¿ O sí? Los dos se imaginaron a ellos mismos con carteles de recompensa, parche en el ojo y pata de palo. ¡No! Regresarían a su mundo, fuese como fuese. Aunque hacerse pirata sonaba muy divertido.

¡Gracias por leer y no olviden de comentar qué les ha parecido!


	3. Isla Bazar

**¡Hola a todos! Antes de empezar con el tercer capítulo hay que decir que los comentarios me animaron mucho y que cuando los leí me puse a bailar como Chopper: "¡Aunque me digais eso no me vais a hacer feliz!" ¡No es broma! Ya saben, si hay algún error no se olviden de poner critica constructiva!**

**Tardaré bastante en sacar el cuarto porque hay que ponerse a estudiar, (examenes de recuperación, ¡noooo!) así que bueno, no me enrollo más y os dejo con el tercero. ¡Espero que os guste!**

3r capitulo

En alguna isla circundante a la isla Bazar…

- ¡Bien, preparaos! – dijo el hombre encapuchado mientras anclaba su bote. - ¡esta vez no podemos fallar!

- Señor, si no gritara tanto a lo mejor los cogeríamos por sorpresa.

Y un tremendo capón rompió la calma en ese espejo azul que es el mar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Ahora sí! – dijo Nami. – ¡Un montón de centros comerciales!

Finalmente los Mugiwaras y los dos extraterrestres habían llegado a isla Bazar. Poco accidentada pero ampliamente poblada y llena de color debido a las tiendas y lonas.

- Entonces ahora si que podremos ir de compras, fufufu…

- Yo podré obtener más plantas medicinales. – intervino Chopper. Los demás se fueron acercando.

"Nuestra situación no ha mejorado aunque lleguemos a una isla habitada…" musitaba en silencio la chica del pañuelo rojo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kagome? Te veo preocupada.

- Em, bueno… - ella volvió la mirada para encontrarse con Robin. – Es que no tengo ni idea de lo que vamos a hacer. Todo es diferente y… realmente no… entiendo porqué hemos sido enviados aquí. – acabó dejando escapar un suspiro desesperanzador.

- Eso lo ireis descubriendo a su tiempo, ¿no? – Robin añadió una sonrisa misteriosa. – Además siempre que necesiteis ayuda, podeis confiar en nosotros…

- ¡Claro que sí! – Franky, que lo había escuchado hizo su usual postura para animar a la chica. Inuyasha entornó los ojos disgustado. Le irritaba aquel "¡Suppper!".

Kagome sonrió para no preocuparles más pero la realidad era muy distinta. Ella se estremeció y tragó saliva. ¡Cómo si no fuera la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación difícil!

- ¡Ya llegamos, ya llegamos! – canturreaba Luffy cogiendo a Usopp por sorpresa y casi obligándolo a bailar un corro de la patata con él. -¡Al país de la carne!

- ¡Pero Luffy! ¿¡Quién te ha dicho que era el país de la carne!?

Mientras Nami, Sanji y Franky hablaban de temas más serios:

- Vamos a echar ancla alejados del puerto…

- Esa calita está bastante bien, ¿no? Esta bastante cerca pero está escondida entre la vegetación.

- Tienes razón, Sanji; hay un sendero fácil de seguir que lleva a las dársenas. – Nami observaba por el catalejo. - ¡Preparense para subir las velas!

- ¡Siempre a tus órdenes, Nami-chan!

Dicho y hecho, en anclar el Sunny en la recogida cala de la costa, emprendieron los pocos metros de maleza que los separaban de la ciudad. Allí se encontraron una villa alegre y colorida; con tiendas por doquier de los más diversos tipos y abarrotada de viajeros. Una chica uniformada anunciaba visitas guiadas y mapas a voz en grito.

- ¡Eh, ahí reparten mapas! – dijo Usopp separándose del grupo. Chopper lo siguió.

- ¡Dame uno a mí también! - Ambos se colaron entre la multitud.

Mientras, los demás rodeaban a los dos recolectores de la Perla de Shikon.

- Bueno; Inuyasha, Kagome. Espero que podaís encontrar la vuelta a casa. ¡Si teneis problemas ya sabeis dónde está el Sunny! – dijo Nami guiñando un ojo.

- Gracias por traernos aquí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya os vais? – Luffy se entristeció de repente.

Todos se llevaron la mano a la cabeza. "¿Cuántas veces se lo habían dicho ya?" . Le intentaron hacer entender (otra vez) que "orejas-de-perro" y "miko-la-de-las-flechas" venían de otro mundo y que no podían quedarse, ¡y menos ser piratas! Luffy intentaba cogerse a los dos todo el rato con lo que acababa en el suelo derrumbándose por el contacto con la piel de Kagome. Después de mucho tira y afloja…

- ¡Miko!¡Orejas de perro! Volveremos a vernos, ¿sí? ¡Ah! Y enseñadme el pozo mágico!

- ¡Me encantaría!

- Ni en broma. – dijo por lo bajo Inuyasha.

- ¡Adiós, Kagome-chan! – Sanji se presentó enfrente de la chica con una cajita. – Te he preparado este bento para que te acuerdes de mí. – el cocinero echó una miradita enfadada a Inuyasha al ver que a este se le hacía la boca agua. – Y no le des nada a el perro, ¿vale?

Inuyasha le miró furioso. Se acercó Brook lentamente a ella para colmo de Inuyasha.

- Señorita, ya que es probable que no nos vamos a ver… ¿sería tan amable de enseñarme sus panties?¡Yohohoh…!

Sanji e Inuyasha ahogaron su risa tirandosele encima. Nami se acercó sonriente a Kagome mientras esos tres se peleaban en una nube de polvo.

- Recordad que me debeis 100.000 berries por el viaje. – dejó caer como si nada.

"¡Con razón estaba tan sonriente!" pensó Kagome, sudándole la frente y balbuceando una queja.

- Pero… pero si nosotros… - la navegante la interrumpió:

- ¡Y además cobro intereses! Por ser vosotros os puedo hacer un descuento… - se llevó el índice a la barbilla, reflexionando.

- ¿¡Un descuento!? – se quejó Zoro. - ¡Pero si vas aumentando las tasas como a ti te parece!

- ¡Zoro! Unos 50.000 por quejarte.

- ¿¡Qué!? - El espadachín echaba humo por las orejas. Robin y Franky lo sujetaban y le daban palmaditas en la espalda:

- No te enfades más que lo vas a empeorar…

- ¡Bueno, adiós! – se despidió finalmente Kagome agarrando a Inuyasha por la manga. "A ver si puedo evitar el tema de la deuda, por lo que dice Zoro, mejor no contraer deudas con Nami"- ¡Ha sido un placer conoceros!

- ¡Adiós! ¡Que os vaya bien!

Cuando estuvieron ya lejos, Kagome le dijo a Inuyasha:

- Aunque digan que son piratas… son muy buena gente, ¿verdad Inuyasha? Creo que les echaré de menos…

- Sí… - respondió él. La chica le miró para ver cómo se relamía y se frotaba la panza.

"Solo echará en falta la comida" pensó ella malhumorada.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

En la misma isla y bastante cerca:

- ¡Que hambre! – decía Shippo mientras se arrastraba por debajo de los tenderetes. El cangrejo del islote se le había acabado hacía tiempo y además estaba muy cansado. ¡Le habían confundido con un conejo y le habían intentado cocinar!

Se tumbó boca arriba, a la sombra de una mesa. Veía los pies del dependiente y de los clientes. De repente un olor delicioso llegó a su nariz. "Que buen olorcillo… Diría que es de bollería" , y se dejó llevar por su olfato hasta el origen. Se asomó a la mesa. ¡Eran tortitas dulces! El estómago le gruñó.

- Si pudiera comer tan solo una… ¡eso es! ¡Cogeré una sin que se de cuenta y saldré de aquí!

Esperó a que el vendedor estuviera ocupado y salió de debajo del mantel. Pegado a una pata de la mesa se puso de puntillas para alcanzar mejor. En cuanto sus dedos tocaron la masa, cerró el puño y rápidamente se escurrió debajo de la mesa. Esperó unos momentos, recuperando el aliento y atento a la posible reacción del vendedor. ¡Nada!

- Nadie me ha visto, genial. Puedo quedarme aquí un rato. – y le dió un pequeño mordisco a la torta.

¡Qué cosa más dulce! La miel y la nata se le fundían en la boca. ¿Y los trozos de manzana? Mmmm… ¡delicioso! Se la comió enseguida y se rechupeteó los dedos.

- Bueno, ya está. Ahora tengo que salir de aquí. – pero el estómago de Shippo gruñó de nuevo. - ¡había dicho que sólo una! Pero están tan buenas… - se relamió los labios. - ¡Venga, una más! No se enterarán de todas maneras…

Repitió la operación una vez más. Tampoco pasó nada. Y luego decidió coger otra para guardarsela para más tarde.

- Espera… ¿Cuántas quedan en la mesa? Cinco, ¿no? Y he cogido tres… Si cojo una más vamos a mitades. – Se volvió a colocar al lado de la pata de la mesa pero le asaltaron las dudas:

- ¿Y para mañana? ¿y para el otro? No sé cuanto tiempo voy a tardar en encontrar a Kagome…

Al final, su pequeña mano arrastró el plato entero debajo del mantel. Apretando las tortitas y el plato contra su pecho salió de su escondite. "¡Tengo que salir de aquí! ¡el dueño ya se habrá dado cuenta!" Shippo miró hacia atrás pero al hacerlo se chocó contra alguien y las tortitas volaron.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – dijo el demonio zorro recogiendolas rápidamente.

- Au… - dijo el personaje con el que se había chocado. Era de su misma estatura y llevaba un sombrero abombado.

- ¡Perdón! – y Shippo desapareció por entre la gente.

- ¡Atrapad al ladrón! – el dueño, al fin, se había dado cuenta y llevaba con él a otros amigotes.

- ¡Ya lo tenemos! – dijeron algunos con palos en las manos.

Shippo que estaba lejos ya, se extrañó de no ver a nadie alrededor, puesto que era él el ladrón. "¡Han cogido a alguien inocente!" fue lo que pensó.

- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Lo llevarán a la cárcel por mi culpa! – se decía saltando de un lado para otro.

Escondió las tortitas debajo de una caja en el callejón dónde se encontraba y partió a salvar al acusado injustamente.

Los comerciantes se encontraban rodeando un pequeño tanuki, que les miraba pasmado.

- ¡Pero que yo no he sido!

- ¡Anda ya! ¡Pero si te hemos visto! – dijo un hombre barbudo. - ¡Seguro que lo lleva en la mochila!

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que le hacemos a los ladrones aquí, pequeñajo? – dijo otro de forma amenazadora.

- ¡Ueeeehhh! – gritaron Chopper y Shippo, que estaba cerca, ambos imaginándose lo peor.

"¡Tengo que pararlos cómo sea!" pensó el zorro, rebuscando en su chaleco. "¡Ya lo tengo!" Salió de su escondite, plantándose en medio de la calle. Chopper, por su parte, se preparaba para salir de allí por sus propios medios.

- ¡Kung fu…!

- ¡Magia de zorro! ¡Serpiente de Juguete! – y al momento, el monstruo de madera cayó sobre los vendedores.

- ¡Cuidado! – exclamaron.

- ¿¡De dónde ha salido esto!? – gritó el hombre barbudo.

Chopper aprovechó la ocasión, no menos asustado que los comerciantes, y se escabulló de allí.

- ¡Por aquí! – le dijo un pequeño zorro y Chopper lo siguió.

Cuando estuvieron en el escondite a salvo y recuperaron el aliento;

- ¿Has visto esa serpiente? ¡Que grande!¡Uff!

- ¡La he lanzado yo, mira! – y el demonio zorro sacó la copia pequeña de su chaleco.- Era una distracción para que salieras.

- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! Yo me llamo Chopper, ¿y tu?

- Yo Shippo… Por cierto, ¿quieres tortitas? – dijo éste, sacándolas de su escondite.

- ¡Has sido tú! – exclamó Chopper un poco enfadado.

- Sí, y lo siento por meterte en problemas… - Shippo bajó la cabeza y puso cara de pena.

- Mmmm…Bueno, no pasa nada. – Y el reno cogió un trozo del dulce.

- Está rica, ¿eh? – dijo relamiéndos el zorro.

- Me gusta más el algodón de azúcar… - Chopper tenía los morros llenos de nata lo que le daba un aspecto de payaso.

- ¡Jajajaja!¡Chopper, tienes bigote! – Shippo le señaló mientras se reía, luego más serio, añadió. - ¿Qué es eso?

Y Chopper, pasandose la pata para quitarse el bigote, respondió:

- ¡Tu también tienes barba! – Y se echaron a reír los dos. - ¿Nunca has probado el algodón de azúcar? ¡Está riquísimo! Ven, vamos a buscar un puesto que lo venda para que lo pruebes. – A Chopper le brillaban los ojos de ilusión.

- ¡Vamos! – y juntos se dirigieron a la plaza.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo

Una muchacha morena se mantenía de pie sobre una chalupa de pescadores. Se llevaba la mano a la frente para hacerse una visera y observar el horizonte.

- No se preocupe, Sango-chin. Llegaremos a la isla en unas pocas horas. – dijo un pescador anciano.

- Si se mantiene esta brisa… En el Nuevo Mundo, ya se sabe… - añadió otro más joven.

La chica, Sango, se sentó abatida en la cubierta. Su fiel compañera, Kirara, acudió a su regazo y ella la estuvo acariciando.

En la pequeña embarcación había cinco personas: Sango y cuatro pescadores, entre ellos el más anciano, Vincent y el grumete Jonás. Éste, nervioso, recorría el bote asomando un sedal con cebo por la borda.

- Si no te estás quieto no picarán. – le aconsejó un compañero suyo.

El chico se sentó al fin en la popa, siempre observando el anzuelo. Los demás pescadores miraban a la chica que tenían de compañía intrigados.

- Ella ha dicho que se despertó en la isla sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí. Y que antes se encontraba en su pueblo…

- Quizás haya sufrido un naufragio y no se acuerda…

- ¡¿Cómo no se va a acordar?! – el otro le indicó con signos que no levantara la voz.

- Puede que tenga… mmm, amnesia…

- Bueno, puede ser. ¿Y de dónde viene? A juzgar por sus ropas, parece que viene del País de Wano.

Mientras ellos cuchicheaban, Sango contemplaba el mar, sumida en sus pensamientos. Solo se había echado a dormir un rato y se había encontrado en un pequeño islote rocoso al despertar. ¿Un truco de Naraku? Miró sospechando de los pescadores. Pero si ellos eran buena gente… ¿Qué tendrian que ver con él? Y Jonás le recordaba a su hermano, tan ávido de aprender el oficio de su família.

Entonces, ¿se encontraba en el mundo de Kagome? Tendría que preguntar por ella en la isla de los pescadores. ¿E Inuyasha y Kagome?¿No habían saltado antes? Sango suspiró largamente. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Miroku? ¿estaría bien?

Kirara frotó su cabeza contra el brazo de Sango.

- Ai, Kirara, menos mal que te tengo a mi lado…

De repente la embarcación dio un brusco movimiento hacia atrás como si el timón se hubiera quedado enganchado en algo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué pasa? – uno de los pescadores se había quedado dormido y se despertó sobresaltado.

- ¡Han picado, han picado! – celebraba Jonás sujetando el hilo. -¡Uff! ¡Es grande!

Todos se levantaron a ayudar y tirar de la presa pero no aconseguían levantarla.

- ¡Sango- chin, por favor, mantén el timón firme! – le pidió el anciano.

Ella se agarró fuertemente a la rueda y mirando hacia popa vió que algo parecido a un gusano se retorcía alrededor del barco, provocando que éste se descontrolara.

- ¡Jonás, tenemos que cortar el sedal o sinó volcaremos! –dijo un pescador sacando una navaja.

- Pero, pero ¡es muy grande y podríamos sacar mucho! – el chico tiraba con todas sus fuerzas, llegando incluso a cortarse con el hilo. - ¡No lo cortes! – chillaba.

El animal con uno de sus anillos golpeó la embarcación haciendo que la navaja saltara por los aires y que Sango cayera al suelo. El bote se movía violentamente y la botabara recorría la cubierta, barriendo todo aquel que estuviera de pie. De repente la criatura marina sacó majestuosamente su cabeza y silbó enfadada, todavía con el anzuelo clavado.

- ¡Es una serpiente de algodón! – exclamaron todos. Sango decidió no esperar más a que la cosa empeorase.

- ¡Kirara! – llamó, y su compañera felina dobló varias veces su tamaño envuelta en llamas. Los pescadores abrieron los ojos como platos. "¿Una fruta del diablo?" pensaron.

La cazadora de demonios se subió rápidamente a sus espaldas y con el bumerán preparado se elevó por encima del barco.

_- ¡Hiraikotsu! – _lanzó su arma hacía la serpiente. Consideró que la panza sería la parte más débil y acertó. El mostruo se retorció e intentó sumergirse, arrastrando el bote consigo. "¡Tengo que evitarlo! ¡Si no los hundirá!" Pero su fuerza pudo con la resistencia del hilo y lo rompió.

Todos pensaron que al sentirse liberada, escaparía hacia las profundidades. Sango se acercó a la superfície buscándola con la mirada, pero la serpiente surgió repentinamente y Kirara tuvo que maniobrar para evitar el mordisco.

- ¡Por poco! – exclamaron los pescadores desde el bote. Estos, por su parte se habían armado con ganchos y redes.

- ¡Intentad entretenerla! – les indicó Sango.

Los hombres corrieron a buscar herramientas, tambaleándose por cubierta. Uno de ellos clavó un arpón en el cuerpo de la serpiente, hiriéndola, y tirando de la cuerda hizo que volviera su atención a la chalupa. El monstruo blanco se irgió en toda su estatura, preparando un letal mordisco. La cazadora vió su oportunidad. Aprovechando el propio impulso del reptil, ella atacaría por debajo.

La serpiente se abalanzó sobre los pescadores pero Sango fue más rápida y clavó el bumerán en su garganta. Ahogo un silbido y se desplomó sobre el mar. Los pescadores dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- ¡Eh, no os durmais en la parra! ¡Hay que recuperar el cuerpo! – y todos se pusieron manos a la obra, cortando la serpiente en rodajas. La carne era suave y esponjosa. Por eso se llamaba sepiente "de algodón".

Recuperaron el rumbo después de darle un cariñoso capón a Jonás y continuaron sin ningún sobresalto. Ante las preguntas del grumete, Sango les explicó su historia y la de su pueblo, el poblado de exterminadores de demonios.

- Sango-chin, muchas gracias por lo que has hecho. Si no hubiera sido por ti…

Ella sonrió. Los pescadores se miraron entre sí, cómplices.

- ¿Te apetece una parrillada de serpiente de algodón? – le preguntó Vincent. Los demás mostraban una sonrisa tan grande que Sango no pudo decir que no. – Quedas invitada a nuestra casa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Gracias por leer y ¡hasta la vista!^^**

**No me cansaré de repetirlo: tanto si os ha gustado como no, comentad. En el caso negativo; ¿porqué no y qué puedo mejorar?**


	4. Todo se complica

Capítulo 4

**One Piece e Inuyasha pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes.**

**¡Gracias a todos por los cometarios y el apoyo! ^^**

**Kasumi-chan12: jaja, ¡claro! ¡y espero que me de para muchos capítulos más!**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

-0-0-0-0-

- ¡Por fin! ¡Vámonos a por carne! – y Luffy salió escopetado hacia el primer edificio que vió.

Nami sonrió, visiblemente aliviada de que Luffy hubiera desaparecido de su vista.

- Usopp y Chopper ya se han ido, ¿verdad?

- Sí, han sido los primeros. – dijo Franky.

- Bueno, ¿y quién se queda a vigilar el barco?

Todos escurrieron el bulto; unos mirandose los pies; otros, el cielo. Nami, enojada, puso los brazos en jarra.

- Va, uno por lo menos se tiene que quedar. ..

- ¡Yo Nami-swan! – dijo Sanji rotando como una peonza.

- ¿Y quién compraría la comida?

- ¡Puedo hacer las dos cosas por ti, Nami-swan!

- Ya me quedo yo… - dijo Franky. – Total, no tengo muchas cosas que hacer por la isla.

- Entonces ya está. – Nami recuperó su cara afable. - ¿Robin?

- Vamonos, Nami. – dijo esta acercándose a la navegante.

- Franky, me llevo un caracolófono por si acaso pasa algo, ¿vale?

- ¡Ok! – contestó este, ya yendo hacía el sendero de la cala. - ¡Si necesitais mi Super ayuda, llamad!

Y cada uno, tomó ejemplo y se dirigieron a la ciudad. Los dos pervertidos, el rubio y el afro se fueron juntos y Zoro por su lado.

- Por ciero, Robin, no vamos a llevar todo el peso nosotras… Necesitamos un mulo de carga. – dijo Nami, entrecerrando los ojos, maliciosa. Su nakama soltó una risita al comprender qué queria la navegante. - ¿¡Zoro!? ¿No me debías cierta cantidad de dinero?

Y el espadachín, que ya estaba bastante alejado, sintió que un sudor frío le bajaba por la frente. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para batirse en retirada y Nami, aunque le miraba sonriente, a su alrededor se veía un aura casi demoníaca: "Como no vengas…"

- Maldita bruja… - masculló Zoro para sus adentros.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, en uno de los muchos almacenes de la ciudad, dos hombres llamaban a la puerta, exhaustos.

- ¡Abridnos!

- ¡La contraseña! – les contestaron desde dentro.

Ambos se miraron, frunciendo el ceño y entornando los ojos.

- ¡Es urgente! ¡Somos Ray y Beny!

- La contraseña… - dijo la voz, esta vez con un deje cansino.

- ¡Déjanos entrar Lolo! Sabemos que eres tú. ¿Y además, tú te acuerdas de cual era la palabra clave?

Desde dentro no se oyó ninguna contestación, sólo el chirrido del cerrojo al abrirse.

- ¡Bah! No sé para qué tenemos contraseña si al final nadie se acuerda. – dijo Lolo enfadado, un hombre alto, con el flequillo tapándole los ojos. - ¿Qué era eso tan urgente?

- ¿Dónde está el jefe? – Ray y Beny pasaron absolutamente de él y entrecerraron los ojos para acostumbrarse a la poca iluminación del edificio.

- Allí. – dijo Lolo señalando el único rincón con luz.

Había una mesa llena de papeles y los dos recién llegados fueron corriendo hasta allí. Su jefe era alto, delgado y llevaba un binocular en el ojo izquierdo. Una pequeña cicatriz surcaba cerca de la oreja derecha. Levantó la vista de los papeles y se atusó el minúsculo bigote. Se llamaba Hilario Hermenegildo Hernández, pero todos le llamaban Hihehe.

- ¿Qué nuevas traeis?

- Pues verá, el viajero de la isla C1 se ha encontrado con el de la C2 y los dos se han encontrado, a su vez, con los Sombrero de Paja.

- ¿Cómo? ¿qué? – exclamó su jefe, atónito. - ¿Y ahora dónde están?

- ¡Pues con los Sombrero de Paja? Ray los ha visto en su barco.

- Ahora ya habrán desembarcado… - comentó el susodicho Ray.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Ahora habrá que buscarlos en este lío de isla…! ¡Y no podemos exponernos, precisamente! – Hihehe cerró los ojos, reflexionando.

- Y los Sombrero de Paja… - le recordó Ray otra vez.

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Eso lo empeora todo! Tenemos que conseguir que alguien interceda… ¿qué me decís de …? ¡Esperad! – el jefe dio un porrazo de entusiasmo a la mesa y los dos subordinados pegaron un salto y luego se miraron confundidos. - ¡Id a buscar al Hombre Del Saco! – les ordenó, frotándose las manos.

Ray y Beny se marcharon a paso ligero. Al cabo de un rato, volvieron acompañados de un hombre encapuchado que acarreaba un saco, que además, se movía.

- Vaya trabajito… - iba diciendo el hombre del saco.

- A ver, Hombre del Saco. – le dijo el jefe. - ¿Encontraste a C3 en su sitio?

- No me llamo Hombre del Saco, me llamo Menris. Y no, no lo encontramos. – dijo remarcándo esa última palabra a la vez que sacudía ligeramente el saco.

- Bien, porque está aquí. – dijo el jefe Hihehe, ufano.

- ¡¿Está también aquí?! - exclamaron Ray y Beny llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- ¿Y a C1y C2? – volvió a preguntar.

- Tampoco.

- Vale, ya está. Ya te puedes ir. Busca a C4 si quieres cobrar, que para lo que has hecho…

Menris se dio la vuelta rápidamente, cerrando los puños.

- ¡¿Sólo me ha llamado para esto!? Y encima se burla de mí. ¡No es mi culpa que todo se nos haya ido de las manos! - mascullaba rabioso el tipo encapuchado, mientras se dirigía a la salida. "Ya me las pagareis todas juntas algún día", pensó.

- En cuanto a vosotros… - el jefe se llevó la mano al bigote y luego, con el índice les indicó que se acercaran y les cuchicheó el plan a la oreja.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sango y Kirara paseaban tranquilamente en medio del caos del mercado. Habían pasado un buen rato con los pescadores pero ahora había que ponerse manos a la obra. Tenía que buscar a Kagome y a Inuyasha. Preguntó a varios transeúntes pero le dijeron que no los conocían. ¿Tal vez esa no era la ciudad de Kagome?

Se paró a observar un vendedor de espadas y en el puesto contiguo también se pararon unos hombres. Sango no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación.

- Es terrible lo que le ha pasado a esa chica… - se lamentaba uno.

- Sí, y también he escuchado que iba con ella otro muchacho. – añadió el otro.

- ¡Debemos seguir buscándo! ¡Los padres de Kagome estarán muy preocupados!

A Sango le dio la impresión de que todo se paraba a su alrededor al escuchar aquello. ¿Kagome? ¿esa Kagome? ¿y estaba en peligro? ¡Tenía que acudir a su encuentro!

- Perdonad, ¿conoceis a Kagome Higurashi?, ¿sabeis qué le ha pasado? – dijo Sango muy preocupada.

Los dos hombres se mostraron sorprendidos al principio, ya que no sabían que les hubiera estado escuchando. Después se miraron entre sí y bajaron el tono, por lo que Sango se tuvo que acercar.

- ¿No sabes lo que ha pasado? – dijo alertado el que era calvo y grande.

- ¡Les ha secuestrado una banda de piratas! – explicó el otro, pelo recogido en una coleta.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Piratas? – Sango en principio sospechó, ya que Inuyasha los habría podido vencer, ¿ no?

- Sí, es horrible. ¡Y no sabemos dónde están!

- ¡Hay que encontrarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde! – los dos hombres se apoyaron uno en el otro, lamentándose dramáticamente.

- ¿Pero quién les ha secuestrado? – inquirió la cazadora de demonios. ¡Esos dos tipos no paraban de decir lo mismo!

- La banda del Sombrero de Paja. – dijo el de coleta con una cara tétrica. – de los peores…

Sango sintió un escalofrío ante su expresión.

- Mira, son estos. – uno sacó unos carteles de su mochila y se los mostró. – Ahora les están buscando para localizarlos y poder actuar en conjunto. – el de la coleta juntó las manos haciendo una red con sus dedos.

- ¡Nosotras os ayudaremos! – dijo Sango firmemente y Kirara maulló, mostrándose de acuerdo.

- ¡Bien! – dijeron satisfechos. – Puedes quedarte los carteles pero actúa discretamente. Si se corre la voz ellos escaparán.

La chica morena asintió seriamente.

- Ah, y cuando los avistes acude a este sitio. – le tendió un papel con una dirección. – Y allí nos reuniremos todos.

- Sólo necesitamos que digas donde están. No los enfrentes, ¡son muy fuertes!

- Muy bien, espero que entre todos podamos hacer algo.- respondió ella.

Ellos disimularon su sonrisa burlona y se escabulleron:

- Bueno, nos vemos… Nosotros nos vamos por allí.

- ¡Suerte! – les animó Sango y Kirara movió las colas entusiasmada. – Mira, Kirara, estos son a los que hay que buscar. – le dijo a la gata, revisando los carteles de búsqueda y captura.

Los dos hombres, que no eran sinó Ray y Beny, caminaban hacia el almacén.

- Ahora sólo hay que decirle al jefe que hemos hecho el trabajo. – dijo Ray frotándose las manos. - ¡Y a otro asunto!

- ¿Has visto que gato más mono llevaba la chica?- Beny acariciaba un gato imaginario entre sus manos.

- Sí, monísimo.- le contestó su compañero cansinamente.- ¿Pero tu has escuchado lo que he dicho?

- Quisiera tener un gato igual…

- ¡Oh, cállate ya! – le gritó Ray. – Puedes pedirle al jefe que cuando acabe todo esto y tengamos a la chica, que te de el dichoso gato.

- ¡Vale, se lo diré! – una sonrisa recorría la cara de Beny. Ray echó un profundo suspiro.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- ¡Esto está buenísimo! – decía Shippo relamiendo lo que quedaba de algodón de azúcar entre sus dedos.

- ¿A que sí? – Chopper sonreía al ver la expresión de su nuevo amigo.

- No había probado nunca nada igual.

- Jeje, me alegro que te haya gustado. Por cierto, ¿ahora me acompañas a buscar una farmacia?

- Sí, claro. ¿Alguien de tu família está enfermo? – Shippo frunció el ceño, preocupado.

- ¡No, que va! Es sólo por si acaso. Soy médico, ¿sabes?, me ocupo de la salud de mis nakamas.

- ¿Ah, sí? – dijo incrédulo el zorrito.

- Sí, ¿y tu a qué te dedicas?

- Emm… bueno, me dedico a recoger fragmentos de la Perla de los Cuatro Espíritus. ¡Y nos enfrentamos a terribles demonios! – añadió con voz dramática.

- ¡Hala! ¿Y no tienes miedo? – a Chopper se le formaron escalofriantes imágenes de demonios en la mente.

- Jaja, sí, a menudo, pero por suerte que están mis compañeros a mi lado. .. – Shippo se entristeció un poco al recordar que ya no estaban a su lado. - … y ahora no sé dónde están… - añadió en voz baja.

- ¿Te has perdido? – le preguntó Chopper que lo había escuchado. - ¡Puedo ayudarte a encontrarlos!

- Gracias, pero… es que no tengo ni idea de dónde pueden estar. Oye, ¿no tenías que ir a una farmacia?

- Sí, vámonos. – Chopper se colocó la mochila. – Bueno, pero ya que estamos, buscaremos a tus nakamas, ¿vale?

- ¡Muchas gracias Chopper!

- De nada pero, ¿cómo son?

Chopper se paró a reflexionar. Tenía que buscar a Inuyasha y Kagome en el caos de la isla-mercadillo. Inuyasha tendía a meterse en líos pero aún así sería imposible. Suspiró desesperanzado. Trataría de describirlos de la forma más exacta posible.

- Vale, emm… Una es una chica de pelo oscuro con flequillo desordenado y los ojos marrones, muy amable. Lleva una falda verde y una camisa blanca con un pañuelo rojo.

- Es curioso pero me suena…

- ¿La has visto?

- ¿Lleva también arco y flechas?

- ¡Sí!, ¡es ella, tiene que ser ella! – Shippo se puso a bailar y a saltar al alrededor de Chopper. - ¿Dónde la has visto?

- ¡Cálmate! – Chopper se estaba poniedo nervioso con la súbita explosión de alegría de Shippo.- Los recogimos en una isla desierta antes de venir aquí.

- ¿…Los…? – el zorro preguntó, aunque ya sabía quién podía ser el otro.

- Sí, también había un chico con ella.

- ¿Un perro rabioso y malhumorado?

- Emm.. bueno, sí. – sonrió el reno. - Vamos, con suerte estarán todavía con mis nakamas.

Shippo no podía ocultar su entusiasmo de reencontrarse con su querida Kagome aunque había algunas cosas que le intrigaban. ¿Ellos también habían aparecido en una isla desierta? A lo mejor el pozo se había estropeado…

- Un momento, ¿y las medicinas?

- ¡Eso puede esperar! Lo más importante es que te reunas con tus nakamas, y si no nos damos prisa Kagome e Inuyasha se habrán marchado ya.

- Y ambos se dirigieron con paso rápido hacia el puerto y hacia el Sunny.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Hola , buenas... ¿tienen vajillas a prueba de terremotos? - Sanji entraba en una tienda con paso calmado, el flequillo ocultándo sus ojos, su boca echando bocanadas de humo lentamente y entonces... exclamó: - ¡Oh! ¡qué señorita más hermosa! - en un solo segundo había atravesado la tienda y se hallaba junto a la dependienta esparciendo corazones por doquier.

- ¡Yohohoho...! ¡Sanji-san, veo que no pierdes el tiempo! - dijo Brook al agacharse para poder entrar por la puerta.

- Cállate pervertido. - el cocinero le miró fríamente. - No gaste en ese ni un minuto más de su precioso tiempo, señorita...

La señorita, una joven con el pelo sujeto en un moño, mantenía una cara indiferente. Miraba a Sanji con una cara de total aburrimiento y haciendo caso omiso de sus halagos, preguntó:

- ¿Vajillas resistentes, decíais?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sango buscaba con la mirada a cualquiera de los miembros de la Banda del Sombrero de Paja que aparecían en los carteles. Cualquiera le valía para localizar a sus amigos. Alguien con un sombrero de paja, alguien con una ceja rizada o alguien con la nariz muy larga. ¿Dónde estaban?

Entonces algó le llamó la atención. Esa persona estaba buscando a alguien también y llevaba un montón de bolsas en la mano. Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero algo le decia que había una posibilidad de que fuera uno de los que buscaba. Tenía el pelo verde. De repente él se giró y Sango puso el bumerán enfrente, haciendo como que lo estaba inspeccionando. Aprovechó para asomarse y vigilarlo.

Frente ancha, nariz fina, una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y cara de mala leche. Además de pelo color marimo y tres pendientes. Era Roronoa Zoro, ¡sin duda!

Kirara empezó a gruñír y a erizarsele el pelo. Sango apretó los puños y sintió como su frente ardía de rabia.

- ¿¡Ese pirata ha secuestrado a mis compañeros?! ¡Me las van a pagar!

Sango, desoyendo los consejos que le habían dado los dos hombres de no enfrentarse, decidió seguir a ese pirata. Iba siempre a sus espaldas y con el bumerán por delante por si acaso no encontraba otro lugar dónde esconderse.

- Desde luego… ¿dónde se ha metido esta? – dijo el pirata con evidente fastidio.- Y luego dicen que el que me pierdo soy yo. ¡No me muevo del sitio y va y desaparece!

Roronoa iba cargado de bolsas y caminaba torpemente entre la gente. Se paró y llamó a alguien. Parecía que ya había encontrado a la persona que buscaba.

Otro de la banda, seguro. Las cosas se complican, veamos quién es. – susurró la chica del bumerán a Kirara. Se escondieron detrás de un carro con ámforas y Sango aprovechó para cambiarse de ropa.

Un chico moreno se paró junto al pirata de pelo verde, parecía haber estado corriendo.

- Oye, Usopp, ¿sabes dónde está la pesada de la navegante?

- Ni idea. – respondió este. – Yo estoy buscando a Chopper. ¡Esta isla es un caos!

- Ah, por cierto, ¿no has notado que te seguía alguien?

- ¿Eh? – Usopp se asustó un poco y miró a sus espaldas. – No, ¿por? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No es nada, es que me daba le impresión de que me estaba siguiendo alguien. – ésta vez fue Zoro quién se giró. – Y me preguntaba si a los demás os pasaba lo mismo.

- Que va, que va… - Usopp sonreía pero un sudor frío le bajaba por la frente. "¡Zoro! ¡No me asustes!"

Sango no podía escuchar su conversación así que intentó acercarse. "Tal vez hablen del lugar dónde están Kagome e Inuyasha", pensó ella.

- Entonces, ¿no has visto a Chopper?

- No.

- Yo tampoco he visto a Nami. Sería mejor que la esperases en el barco. – "Si es que lo encuentra", pensó irónicamente Usopp. - ¡Yo voy a seguir buscando a Chopper!

La chica del bumerán sacó los carteles para observarlos detenidamente.

- Ellos han mencionado a Nami, que debe ser esta. – señaló la imagen de la chica pelirroja y Kirara se acercó a ella. – Y a Chopper, que es este. El de la nariz larga debe ser Sogeking. – mientras Sango reflexionaba, Kirara se había asomado a la calle. Maulló y giró la cabeza hacia su ama.

- ¿Qué pasa Kirara? – y también sacó la cabeza del escondite.- ¡Maldición, Roronoa se nos ha escapado! – miró hacia todas partes pero había desaparecido. Sus ojos repararon en el chico del sombrero y pelo rizado con el que había estado hablando.

- Pues lo seguiremos a él, ¿vale, Kirara? – y salió de detrás del carro para mantenerlo en su campo de visión.

- ¡Miau!

Sango y la gata siguieron al narizón hasta los muelles y al pararse él, se escondieron tras una esquina.

- ¡Chopper! ¡Chopper! – llamaba no muy alto.

La cazadora de demonios miró hacia atrás y considerando que estaban ya lejos del bullício, salió de su escondite, dispuesta a pelear. Kirara anumentó de tamaño.

El pirata, al percibir movimiento por el rabillo del ojo metió las manos en los bolsillos y se puso a silbar como si estuviera paseando. Pero también acceleró el paso para alejarse de allí. Su cerebro empezaba a relacionar cosas. Zoro le había dicho que alguien le estaba siguiendo. ¿Ahora él también tenía un acosador? ¿o era el mismo que había estado siguiendo a su nakama? ¡A lo mejor los tenían controlados desde que desembarcaron en tierra! Usopp no quería reconocer que se estaba poniendo nervioso. Miró hacia atrás disimuladamente, agarrando su sombrero para taparse la cara.

Distinguió una criatura enorme y a una persona vestida de negro. ¡¿ ACASO ERA UN NINJA?!

- ¡Eh, tú!

- ¿Yo? – dijo él señalándose con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al poder ver con más detalle al gato gigante.

- ¿Qué habeis hecho con Kagome e Inuyasha? – dijo la chica morena a punto de coger su bumerán. El pirata de pelo rizado se tranquilizó.

- ¡Ah!, ¿tú también los conoces? Los hemos traído… - pero no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase.

- ¡_Giraikotsu_! – exclamó la chica lanzándole el bumerán sin previo aviso. "¡Maldito pirata!" pensaba ella, "seguro que iba a decir alguna mentira".

- ¡Gyaah! – dejó escapar Usopp, agachándose. - ¿Pero qué haces?

- ¡Habeis secuestrado a Kagome e Inuyasha!, ¿dónde están? - la chica recogió su arma y se dispuso a tirarlo de nuevo.

- ¡No les hemos secuestrado! - replicó Usopp sacando su Kabuto y apretando la mandíbula. - ¿Y podrías no gritar tanto? - dijo mirando hacia los lados. La gracia que le hacía tener que luchar... ¿No estaba Zoro por allí cerca?

De los almacenes y lonjas de pescadores habían salido algunos curiosos a observar qué estaba pasando y al inicio de la calle también se había formado un corro de espectadores.

- ¿Crees que me lo voy a creer? - Sango, furiosa, le lanzó otra vez el bumerán. -¡Sois piratas!

Usopp giró su espalda (que hizo un ruido como de rama seca) a tiempo para dejar pasar el bumerán. "La chica está sin arma ahora, puedo aprovechar esta ocasión para..." pensaba el francotirador pero el silbido del bumerán volando por encima de su cabeza hizo que se preocupara de otras cosas. Como del felino gigante que avanzaba a grandes saltos hacia él.

- ¡Gatito, gatito...! ¡NO ME COMAS! - gritó Usopp histérico .

El pirata corría de un lado a otro y Kirara le iba detrás, como un gato jugando con un ratón. Estaba entreteniendo al enemigo para que su compañera recuperara su arma. Una vez Sango tenía el bumerán entre sus manos, la llamó y Kirara acudió a ella.

- Usopp, que no había tenido ocasión de alcanzar una pop green en la carrera, se paró a observar.

- ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? - se preguntó a si mismo. - ¡Eeh! ¡Pero que no estoy mintiendo!

Sango le dirigió una mirada inquietante y Usopp tragó saliva. Aún así no iba a dejar de intentarlo. Era un malentendido, ¡seguro!

- Pero a ver... ¿quién te ha dicho eso? - el narizón intentó razonar con ella.

Ella no respondió y se paró a pensar mientras Kirara se elevaba por el aire. La gente exclamó una ovación de sorpresa y los ojos de Usopp salieron de su órbita.

- ¿¡PUEDE VOLAR?! - Usopp se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡Ahora Kirara! - y el felino salió disparado hacia el pirata que corría por su vida.

"No quiero atacarle, es amiga de Kagome y del perro. ¡Seguro que le han contado algún cuento y le han engañado!"

- ¿¡Pero quieres parar de una vez!? - el pirata se tiró al suelo sujetándose el sombrero mientras la chica montada en el gato de dos colas pasaba por encima de él, manejando peligrosamente el bumerán.

- ¡Eh! ¡Deja de quejarte y lucha! - le gritó un trabajador de los almacenes. -¡Vamos, que te está dando una paliza, hombre!

- Yo apuesto por la chica... - dijo otro pescador.

- ¡Oye! - exclamó Usopp ofendido. - ¡Esto no es ningún espectáculo!

Él miró a su alrededor. Había ya un montón de gente mirando, la mayoría trabajadores ya habían montado una casa de apuestas.

- ¡Pasen y vean! ¡Lucha entre el Hombre de la Nariz Larga y la Mujer del Bumerán Con Gato Gigante!

- ¡Ei! ¡Pero qué...! - protestó Usopp. Volvió su mirada hacia su oponente. No parecía importarle en absoluto el bullicio a su alrededor. "¡Muy bien!, ¡Si ella quiere guerra pues la tendrá!, ¡estoy harto de ir corriendo de un lado a otro!" pensó él, pero la chica morena no se lo ponía fácil.

La chica le lanzaba el bumerán y con el gato rápidamente lo recogía al otro lado, luego se lo volvía a lanzar. Usopp se retorcía para esquivarlo, saltaba, se agachaba y rodaba por los suelos. Pero ya tenía un plan en mente. De todos modos intentaría hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¡Oye, Nariz Larga-kun! ¡Si no haces nada apostarán todos por la chica! - le gritó un pescador bigotudo que estaba al cargo de las apuestas. El francotirador no le hizo caso.

- ¡Nosotros no les hemos secuestrado! - gritó antes de levantar una pierna para dejar pasar al bumerán. - ¡Sólo les recogimos de una isla desierta!

Sango paró por un momento. "Eso es lo que me ha pasado a mí... pero..."

- ¿Y por qué unos piratas ayudarían a alguien? - le respondió, lanzándole otra vez el arma. No le iba a dejar recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Porque nos lo pidieron! - el pirata narigudo se agachó. - ¡Y porque nos cayeron bien! - añadió rápidamente.

- ¿Y así de fácil? ¡No me vengas con excusas baratas! - "Era verdad, ¿qué tipo de respuesta era esa?"

El pirata se levantó, escondiendo los ojos bajo el sombrero, adoptando una postura mucho más seria de la que había tenido hasta ahora. "¿Va a contraatacar?", pensó Sango y muchos de los espectadores apretaron los puños, expectantes.

Esperó a que el bumerán pasase de largo y diese la vuelta. Entonces...

- ¡_Hissatsu Midori Boshi; Bamboo Javelin_! - y un bosque de estacas de bambú creció en el camino del bumerán. La gente espectadora rugió ante el contraataque.

El bumerán las rompió fácilmente pero se desvió su trayectoria de vuelta. De nuevo hubo exclamaciones de júbilo y también de decepción entre el público. Mientras la chica se daba prisa en recuperar su arma, el pirata ya tenía su nuevo ataque preparado.

- ¡_Hissatsu Midori Bosshi: Rafflesia_! - disparó el Pop Green directo a la nariz del gato. Sango no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa. Kirara se tambaleó por el potente y nauseabúndo olor y estornudó; Sango se llevó una manga al rostro mientras con la otra buscaba su máscara.

- ¡Kirara, baja a tierra! - la cazadora acarició el pecho de su querida compañera y en cuanto estuvo en el suelo, se bajó de ella . - Descansa, Kirara. Mientras... - se dirigió al pirata enfadada.

- ¡Ahora verás! - la chica ahora empuñó su katana e iba a lanzarse contra el pirata del tirachinas cuando una voz de entre la multitud la detuvo.

- ¡Que vienen los marines! ¡Despejadlo todo!

Sango no sabía a qué se referían pero al ver la reacción de la gente se dió cuenta de que lo mejor era salir de allí.

Usopp, por una vez se alegraba de que apareciese la marina. ¡Así podía esfumarse de allí y escapar de esa chica que le acusaba de raptar a esos dos extraterrestres! Se ajustó el sombrero mientras observaba detenidamente a la chica morena por si acaso la veía más tarde. Después siguió a la multitud que corría hacía la zona de talleres.

Los trabajadores habían despejado la zona en un tiempo récord, dando indicaciones para abandonar el lugar rápidamente. Habían escondido la caja de apuestas y se sentaron disimulando.

- A ver, ¿¡quién está perturbando el orden?! - exclamó un comandante con los brazos en jarra. Al atravesar toda la muchedumbre que escapaba en todas direcciones y llegar al lugar dónde supuestamente se estaba peleando alguien, se encontró con cuatro pescadores que jugaban a las cartas sentados encima de unas cajas. Y frunció el ceño, dejando escapar un suspiro de fastidio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Bueno, la escena Sango v.s Usopp la tenía pensada desde el principio. "¡Tiene que haber Sango v.s Usopp en algún sitio, como sea!" pero luego se me ocurrió que podía encontrarse con Zoro y pelear contra él ya que es más fácilmente reconocible. Pero no había mucho juego. Esa opción no me acababa de convencer. ¡De todos modos se ha quedado así, así que comentad porfa!**

**Y en el próximo capítuloooo...(chan, chan, chan...) ¡Aparecerá el monje!**


	5. El monje Miroku

**¡Hola! ¡Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo! Si os estábais preguntando por el monje, este capítulo es todo suyo. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Por cierto, ni One Piece ni Inuyasha me pertenecen (por si alguien tenía alguna duda, XD).**

**Por cierto, ¿a alguien más le gustaría que Sesshomaru apareciera en el fic? ¡Si alguien está de acuerdo (o no) que lo diga! Y meditaré profundamente sobre el tema. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

El lugar era oscuro y lúgubre, la única iluminación provenía de un ojo de buey en el techo. Había filas de jaulas, algunas con toneles de vino y otras mercancías. Eran unas bodegas.

En una de esas jaulas se podían entrever dos figuras.

- ¿Y tú cómo has acabado aquí?- dijo una voz grave.

- Pues verás, es una historia complicada. ¡Ni tan sólo yo me la creo! – contestó otra más joven.

- Tenemos mucho tiempo…

- Bueno, si insiste… Me encontraba en mi aldea, purificándome con un rezo diario cuando una dulce voz de mujer me llamó. Así que acudí. Me llamaba desde dentro de su casa, y yo preocupado por si tenía algún problema, me apresuré a pasar el dintel… y…

- ¿Y entonces qué pasó?

- Me caí.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Tropezaste con el marco de la puerta? – preguntó la voz grave con un tono decepcionado.

- No, fue muy curioso. Dentro de la casa había un pozo o un túnel.

- A lo mejor era eso lo que preocupaba a la señora.

- Créame, esa chica es muy capaz de arreglárselas con un boquete en su casa. – el joven suspiró. – En fin… Que me caí dentro del pozo y fue una sensación muy rara, como si en vez de caer, flotara hacia abajo.

- Qué curioso…

- Entonces comencé a tener sueño y finalmente debí dormirme porque no recuerdo nada más.

- A lo mejor la chica te dio algo de beber que… - dijo el mayor insinuando. - ¿Y se acaba ahí la historia?

- ¡Ni que quisiera secuestrarme!- dijo el joven primero mosqueado y luego sonriendo y cogiendo un tono rosado en las mejillas, ante la idea. - Le digo que me caí en un pozo dentro de su casa. Y el asunto no acaba ahí.

El mayor de los dos se levantó de su asiento y dio una vuelta a la celda, miró hacia la claraboya, después el reloj y se volvió a sentar.

- Sigue con tu historia, por favor.

- Cuando desperté, debía ser a la mañana siguiente, me hallé en un lugar en el que nunca había estado. Estaba recostado en un árbol, así que me levanté y decidí dar una vuelta. ¡Por lo visto estaba en una isla! Pero parecía un jardín, estaba muy cuidada. Había parterres con lirios y siemprevivas. Todos los árboles estaban podados… Era como un sueño.

- Te digo que la señora quería secuestrarte y se pasó con la dosis de somnífero.

El joven se rió.

- No, no lo creo. Bueno, pues estaba en aquella isla-jardín solo y como no tenía nada que hacer, medité sobre lo que me había pasado y me recosté en una fuente.

- En los alrededores de esta isla, hay una serie de atolones y islotes dispuestas en cerco. La mayoría están desiertas, pero es muy posible que fuera una de esas que son propiedad del señor Martre. – dijo el mayor.

- La verdad, es que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Pensé en hacer una barca, pero estaba todo tan arreglado que me daba pena estropear el jardín. Pero luego descubrí que la isla tenía un embarcadero y una casa de verano.

- Se trataba sin duda de una de las islas del señor Martre, sinó no estarías aquí.

- Bueno, me las arreglé para entrar y encontré algo de comida, asi que le di gracias a Buda por aquel conveniente regalo y me dispuse a buscar por dónde habia venido yo.

- Claro, claro, por algún sitio tendrías que haber venido… Algún pozo, ¿no? – el señor se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

- Exacto… Y encontré uno, pero al tirar una piedra en su interior, se oía perfectamente que llegaba al fondo. – el chico se encogió de hombros. – Así que esperé a que pasara alguien, tumbado en unos asientos de piedra que había por alli.

- Que yo sepa, no hay ningún túnel que conecte Bazar a las islas circundantes… - de nuevo el señor mayor, de pelo blanco y ondulado, se miró el reloj.

- Pero si me encontré con una huella circular en la tierra. ¡Como si hubiera habido un hoyo!

- ¡Carajo! ¡Esto se está poniendo interesante…! Insisto en que la señora…

- Que no… - el joven, que llevaba ropas muy anchas, se levantó y se acercó a los barrotes. – Cavé un poco pero no había nada allí debajo. Después, como he dicho, me senté en un banco a descansar. Y debí quedarme otra vez dormido porque…

- ¡Carajo la señora con los somníferos! – interrumpió el mayor.

- … Por última vez le digo que ella no haría algo así. – le dijo el chico joven, de pelo oscuro.

- Vale, vale, me callo…

- Me desperté con unas voces y risas juveniles y me levanté cuidadosamente para observar. Se trataba de un grupo de mujeres preciosas de todas las edades, jugando en el jardin.

- Te diría que eso era un sueño si no fueran las hijas del señor Martre.

- ¡Pues eran hermosas como un sueño! Lo que iban … ejem… un poco ligeras de ropa… - el más joven tosió para ocultar su sonrojo, que de todos modos, debido a la penumbra no se vió. - ¡y tan jovenes, llenas de energía jugando…! En fin… Salí de mi observatorio y las saludé.

- ¿Y? – el mayor estaba sonriendo, rojo como un tomate, imaginándoselo.

- Se sorprendieron y algunas de las más jóvenes se asustaron pero las mayores tomaron el mando de la situación y me llevaron a otro lugar para hablar. – el joven se sentó de nuevo con pesadez. – Resulta que había llegado por casualidad a la isla de recreo de las hijas de ese señor…

- El señor Martre. – continuó el mayor.

- Pues iban ahí a pasar el día y me dijeron que me llevarían a la isla principal por la tarde, cuando ellas volviesen a casa. Me invitaron a comer, que no lo necesitaba, pero no podía negarme a las peticiones de tan bellas damas.

- ¿Y qué pasó luego? – el señor mayor esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. – Porque dicen que las hijas de Martre…

- Ya, ya… - respondió el joven moviendo la cabeza. – Pasé un rato muy agradable con ellas, me trataron muy bien. Ahora que lo pienso, debería haberme dado cuenta de que se portaban demasiado bien. Insistieron en que participara en sus juegos, y yo como buena persona que soy no les iba a decir que no…

- Claro, eso es lo que hacen siempre. Aprovechandose de su belleza y encanto confunden a los incautos para hacerles participar en sus juegos… ¿Cómo acabó todo aquello?

- Justo como acabas de decir. Yo estaba tan contento de su compañía y ellas parecian estar pasándoselo tan bien que accedía a lo que me decían. Hice de gallinita ciega, de el que la lleva, de diana en un juego de pelota… - el chico suspiró cansado. - ¡Había estado haciendo el pallaso para ellas, no podía sinó pensar que aceptarían mi oferta!

- Jajaja, ya te endiendo… pero, ¿qué oferta?

- Nada, una preguntita de nada… Que si querrían ser la madre de mis hijos…- el joven se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

- No te preocupes, chaval, que yo también habría hecho lo mismo… - el hombre mayor puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero de celda y también suspiró. – Las hijas de Martre nacen con su astucia… por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Miroku, ¿y usted?

- Yo soy Lewis. – el hombre de cabello blanco se paso la mano por la cabeza antes de mirar el reloj y después fijar la mirada en la claraboya.

Miroku, que se había fijado en ese gesto, frunció el ceño intrigado, y continuó con su narración.

- A continuación me dijeron que iban a jugar a algo llamado "el lobo ciego" o algo así.

- Chaval… Ese juego no existe.

- ¡Ya decía yo que ellas tampoco se sabían las normas! Bueno, me vendaron los ojos y no sé qué pasó que acabé atado como un carnero. ¡Ellas no paraban de saltar a mi alrededor diciendo "Hemos atrapado al lobo, hemos atrapado al lobo"!

- Al bobo, más bien. – Lewis mostraba una gran sonrisa.

- Pues sí. – Miroku miró al techo. – Me costó enterarme de qué iba aquello. Oí que recogían las cosas y que me subían a una barca. Estuvieron burlándose de mí todo el tiempo. Me pellizcaban continuamente y hacian como que me iban a desatar. Entonces comprendí que me había dejado llevar demasiado. Y entonces me trajeron hasta aquí.

- Comprendo. Vaya historia. Repito lo de antes; si no fuera por que se trataba de las hijas de Martre, aseguraría que era un sueño. Las señoritas Martre son preciosas como un sol pero pérfidas como serpientes. – el hombre mayor sonrió y miró el reloj, se notaba que estaba ya un poco impaciente.

- ¿Por qué mira el reloj continuamente, Lewis-san?

- Porque… estoy esperando a alguien.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En el mismo edificio, unas plantas más arriba se encontraba el despacho del señor Martre. Él era el mayor comerciante de licores de las islas cercanas. En ese momento se encontraba sentado en un salón naranja, en una butaca del mismo color. Entonces entró una chica;

- Señor, ha llegado el señor Menris.

- Dile que pase. – el señor Martre era bajito y gordo, y tenía unos ojos minúsculos que oculataba detrás de unas gafas de sol.

La chica mantenía la puerta abierta mientras le hacia unas señas al invitado y luego le dejó pasar a la habitación mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

- Buenos días, señor Martre. – dijo un hombre encapuchado, cuya cara era un misterio. Llevaba guantes y tenía la voz grave. E iba siempre acompañado de un saco.

- Buenos días, Menris-san. – le saludó el dueño del edificio. – Me ha dicho usted antes que buscaba a alguien que está en mi poder…

- En efecto, y … - su interlocutor no le dejó continuar.

- ¡Dígame usted una razón por la que no deba tomarme la justícia por mi mano y entregárselo a usted! ¡Se encontraba en mis posesiones! ¡Ese maldito pervertido…! – el señor Martre temblaba de rabia.

- No le estoy diciendo que no haga lo que quiera con ese tipo, lo que pasa es que mi jefe Hihehe también tiene que arreglar cuentas con él.

- ¡Mis hijas me lo han contado todo! ¡Se escondió a proposito para espiarlas y suerte que ellas lo descubrieron y me lo trajeron inmediantamente! – el comerciante seguía con su perorata.

Menris dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, "Vaya hombre más pesado".

- ¿Dónde lo tiene?

- ¡A buen recaudo! ¡En los sótanos junto a otros indeseables!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En las bodegas…

- Debería haber llegado ya… - le decía Lewis a Miroku.

- ¿Pero quién? – preguntó el monje, pero un ruido chirriante le interrumpió.

-¡Ya está ahí! – Lewis se levantó y se pegó a los barrotes.

El ruido provenía de la claraboya a la cual Lewis había estado mirando todo el rato. Alguien la estaba levantando.

- ¡Lewis, Lewis! ¿estás ahí? – decía una voz susurrante.

- ¡Aquí Luca! ¡Justo en la jaula de abajo!

- ¡Ah! ¡Toma! – y dejó caer un paquete cuadrado en medio del pasillo, en frente de Lewis y Miroku.

Lewis se tumbó en el suelo para poder alcanzarlo.

- ¿Te ayudo? – se ofreció el monje levantándose.

- No… ¡No hace falta! ¡ya lo tengo! – y arrastró el paquete hacia el interior de la jaula. Luego se dirigió a la persona que estaba en el tejado. - ¡Gracias Luca querida!

- ¡Tch! ¡Que sea la última vez que te pasa esto! – contestó Luca desde arriba. - ¡Nos vemos en el parque! – y se oyeron unos pasos que se alejaban.

- ¿Esa chica…? – dejó caer Miroku mirando todavía hacia la claraboya.

- Es mi sobrina. – dijo Lewis mientras desenvolvía el paquete. – Tenemos una caja de cerillas, un papelucho con garabatos… ¡Ah, que es un mapa!, y unas fibras de metal. Bien. Miroku-sama, ¿podrías aguantar un fósforo mientras yo me ocupo de la cerradura? – Lewis le dio la caja a su compañero.

- ¿Tu sobrina? – pensaba Miroku, con la cabeza en las nubes. - ¿Siempre te ayuda a escapar? ¿eh? Aguantar un fósforo, claro… - abrió la caja de cerillas y sacó uno. - ¿Tengo que aguantar esto? – y lo acercó a la cerradura.

Lewis se lo miró un poco mosqueado.

- Pero enciendelo, hombre.

- ¡Ah! ¡Que hay que encenderlo! – Miroku sonrió para disculparse de su torpeza. –Emm… - le dió unas vueltas a la caja intrigado. "Esto se parece a una de las cosas que traía Kagome de su mundo… ¿Cómo se enciende esto?" pensaba.

- Anda, déjamelo… - el hombre mayor se lo tomó de las manos y encendió una cerilla, se la tendió al monje para que alumbrara el cerrojo. - ¿Ves? Se hace así.

Finalmente, el hombre pudo hacer saltar el candado con las varillas de hierro y metiéndose los trastos que le había dado su sobrinaen un bolsillo le dijo a Miroku:

- Cómo estamos juntos en esto y me has hecho pasar un buen rato, te sacaré de aquí.

- Muchas gracias, Lewis-san, estoy en deuda contigo. – Miroku hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- ¡No hay de qué! Vamos, Luca ha dibujado un pequeño mapa para salir de aquí.

Y los dos se salieron de la zona de celdas para entrar en otros grandes almacenes. Estos estaban llenos de potingues, seguramente perfumes. Según el mapa de Luca, había una puerta en esa estancia que conducía a la parte trasera del edificio. Andaban buscando esa salida cuando alguien entró en la sala portando una antorcha. Lewis y Miroku se escondieron detrás de unas estanterías.

- Ese es el señor Martre. – susurró el mayor de los dos. – Ese encapuchado que lo sigue no sé quién es…

- Vámonos, Lewis-san. Enseguida descubrirán que no estamos. – le contestó el monje.

- Tienes razón, busquemos esa puerta. – Lewis dirigió la marcha a la esquina más alejada del pasillo central y ¡bingo!, la salida estaba allí.

- ¡Una cosa! Cuando me trajeron aquí me quitaron el cetro y tengo que recuperarlo.

El hombre de pelo canoso reflexionó un poco.

- Será mejor que lo dejes… Si volvemos atrás nos pillarán. Pero si es muy importante, le diré a Luca que lo recupere.

Pasaron a un pequeño vestíbulo al fondo del cual se veía luz del exterior. Entonces escucharon un grito tremendo provinente de la sala dónde ellos habían estado.

- ¡Es Martre! ¡Corre!

Rápidamente alcanzaron la salida, empujaron la puerta batiente y se lanzaron fuera. La luz del día los dejó ciegos unos instantes y cuando pudieron ver, observaron que se encontraban en un patio lleno de basura. Se internaron entre ella, subiendo y bajando montones de desperdicios. Lewis iba retirando la que se encontraba hacia los lados, dejando un pasillo.

- ¡Fuera, fuera! – el hombre mayor utilizaba los brazos como aspas para quitar de en medio los desechos.

Miroku se agarraba las vestimentas para poder saltar y correr mejor y cuando ya estuvieron al fin de la reja que delimitaba el patio, se volvió hacia atrás para ver por la puerta se asomaban un señor bajito vestido de naranja y una figura encapuchada.

- ¡A por ellos! – gritaba el señor rechoncho. Detrás de él salian sus empleados.

- ¡Vamos, Miroku-san! – llamó el compañero de este. - ¡Tenemos que ir al parque!

Y siguieron corriendo calle abajo.

Mientras los trabajadores de la Compañía Martre peleaban contra la basura de su propio patio trasero, a Menris se le llevaban los demonios. Se despidió del señor Martre y dio media vuelta, hacia las bodegas.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Era mi ultima oportunidad para vengarme!, ¡y pensar que a estas horas ya sería libre si ese imbécil se había quedado quietecito! – pegó un puñetazo a una estantería mientras pasaba a su lado. - ¡Joder! … Y ahora a aguantar las befas de ese Hihehe. En fin… ahora sólo me queda esperar, ¡Mierda!

- No se enfade, amo. No se enfade, amo. – repetían unas vocecitas dentro del saco.

- Tranquilos, ya me calmo. – y Menris salió de la casa de Martre respirando profundamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- ¡Luca! – llamaba Lewis. - ¡Sobrinita!

Ya habían llegado al lugar de encuentro con la sobrina de Lewis y Miroku se dedicaba a admirar la ciudad dónde se encontraba que antes no había tenido oportunidad para ver, ya que iba vendado. "¿Qué lugar es este? ¿será este el mundo de Kagome? Pero yo no puedo atravesar el pozo… Mira qué viviendas más raras…"

- Si te pasas el rato gritando, te van a encontrar enseguida. – le dijo a Lewis una voz con sorna. Miroku se giró para encontrarse con una chica morena, con el pelo corto y que llevaba un chaleco amarillo.

- ¡Sobrina querida! – vociferó Lewis hizo caso omiso de su indicación y la abrazó fuertemente.

- ¡Argh! – se quejó ella. – ¿Sabes cuantas me debes?

- Sí, ya sé que prometí en casa que no me metería más en líos pero…

- ¿Pero qué?- ella puso las manos en jarra.

Miroku miraba la escena divertido. De vez en cuando miraba calle arriba para vigilar si aún venían tras ellos.

- Pues que no fue culpa mía…

- Ya, ya, eso dicen todos. – soltó un profundo suspiro. – Toma, aquí están tus trastos, los tenian en la recepción. – Y le tendió una bolsa y un sombrero de tres picos que Lewis se colocó enseguida.

- Ah, ¿y era tuyo un cetro que tenía unos aros colgando?

- ¿Tengo cara de monje, yo? Será suyo. –señaló al monje que se acercaba a ellos.

-Ah, yo qué sé, pensaba que también era tuyo, como estaba allí… - la chica se hizo la desentendida. - ¿Era tuyo? – le preguntó al chico de pelo oscuro y recogido en coleta, acompañante de su tío.

- Sí, y me llamo Miroku … - dijo tomándo el cetro de sus manos. – Señorita… ¿Querría ser la madre de mis hijos?

- ¿Qué? – Luca abrió los ojos como platos y luego cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. -¡Claro que no! ¡Tío! ¿¡Por qué has traído contigo un monje pervertido!? – zarandeó a Lewis por la camisa. - ¡No pienso llevarlo en la chalana*!

Pero su tío solo se reía a carcajadas.

- ¡Parece que no te das por vencido! – le daba en el hombro a Miroku. – Si quieres recuperar el cetro Luca puede ir a por él. ¿A que sí? – le guiñó un ojo a su sobrina. Ella resopló de mala gana.

- Pues tendrá que ser otro día, lo siento mucho.

Miroku asintió con la cabeza y le dio las gracias por adelantado.

Finalmente, los tres se dirigieron al puerto. Lewis le iba explicando a su nuevo amigo el monje cómo había llegado él a las bodegas de Martre.

-0-0-0-0-

***Una chalana es una embarcación de casco plano. **

**Realmente no tenía muchas ideas para este capítulo pero fue sentarme frente al ordenador y acabarlo enseguida. En un par de horas, ¡todo un record para mí! Pero no vaya ser que de tan rápido que lo he hecho me haya salido fatal, así que apreciaria los comentarios.^u^**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
